Too Little Too Late
by RetardedMe
Summary: After catching his lover with another girl, Naruto decides to change himself and strip the title of Konoha High’s nerd off him. Can he find another man among those that are lusting for him to love? SASU/NARU FINALLY FINISHED EDITING .
1. Breakaway

**TITLE**: Too Little Too Late

**SUMMERY**: After catching his lover with another girl, Naruto decides to change himself and strip the title of Konoha High's nerd off him. Can he find another man among those that are lusting for him to love?

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**WARNINGS**: YAOI, Sakura-bashing, Language, Sai-bashing

**PAIRINGS**: Sai/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Neji/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Kakashi/Iruka, Genma/Raidou, Sai/Sakura, Sasuke/Sakura, Kisame/Itachi, Sasori/Deidara

**RM CORNER**: I am in a hurry to finish rewriting this story and want this to be in the most organized way as possible, so I am only writing this part only once in this chapter. I apologize for making you all wait, but I don't want to drag this any longer.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter One

**BREAKAWAY**

--

_I spread my wings and_

_I learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes_

_Till I touch the sky_

_Take a breath, take a chance, make a chance_

_And breakaway._

_**Kelly Clarkson**_

--

Naruto's normal calm blue eyes that hid behind his glasses shone with fury and undeniable anger. His fist shook with an itch to hit or punch anything near him, and he did. With surprisingly large strength and agility, the mirror that reflected Naruto's image suddenly cracked and separated itself into thousands of pieces. Splotches of blood decorated the flawless white carpet of Naruto's room.

Nei, the personal maid for Naruto, winced in partial fear and pity. Fear on seeing how the usually gentle and calm Naruto morphing into a destructive and angry beast. Pity for the white carpet that was stained with blood. Blood was always a bitch to wash out of carpets, not to mention white carpets.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the blood that was dripped down his fingers. The world was lost to him now. He didn't see anything, but only his distorted reflection in the broken mirror. He knew that this will happen anytime.

It was only sooner or later. A still chuckle escaped his mouth, startling Nei.

How can he ever expect a perfect life with looks like his?

Big, brown glasses hid his expressive eyes from the rest of the world, and perfect freckles dotted on his cheeks. Pale skin stretched over his body, and baggy clothes adorned on him. Konoha Gakuen's own fucking nerd, what could be more better than that?

And even better, he was clumsy, and his studying wasn't too good neither. Only his english, art and music were alright.

Oh yes. The next superstar. 3 in 1 package.

Cold chuckles continue to escape from his dark mind, and unknown to him, silent tears were falling down his face.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto grinned while balancing books on one hand while his other hand was linked with Sai's warm ones. Is this was they call a perfect life? Balanced grades, great family, understanding friends and the best of all, the world's best boyfriend.

He knew that it was weird being a gay, but his father didn't mind. And his grandaunt, Tsunade, the top doctor of Konoha Hospital was urging them to make some man-babies in history. Naruto shivered at that thought. Luckily, his granduncle, Jiraiya, the principle of Konoha Gakuen, was only interested in looking a babes and boobs.

He sighed. Sai looked at him strange before offering to carry his books and they walked to class together. On the way, they overheard some gossiping females about some newbie coming. Naruto wasn't too surprised as newbies normally came in this month.

Suddenly, the double doors at the hallway banged open, and Naruto's widened.

_**Pink**_ hair, _**pink**_ lipsticks,_** pink**_ earrings, _**pink**_ hair band, an even darker _**pink**_ outfit and a similar _**pink**_ shoes on her feet that was at least four inches tall. Naruto almost rolled his eyes at the girl. Was she obsessed with pink or something? He was sure the girl would have painted her whole body pink if she could.

Her eyes were emerald green, but Naruto thought, that Gaara's eyes were much more mesmerizing and beautiful.

Naruto grimaced. He didn't want to criticize the girl, but then...the pink on her was just too unbearable. He tugged on Sai's hands, urging him to go. But all Naruto got was an unresponsive grunt. Blue eyes looked up to look at unfocused deep eyes, staring straight at the new pinkie girl.

The girl looked around for a while, before spotting Sai. She shook her hips widely, so unlike how a normal hips would be swaying, and smiled at Sai. She then glared at Naruto before walking off. The hall resumed to its normal chaos and many started to gossip about the girl.

"Sai, are you there? Let's go to class."

Only with that, Sai returned to the world and started to walk back to class with Naruto, albeit a bit unfocused. Naruto's mind thought of many possibilities of what that could happen, but he pushed that aside. That girl, is just plain bipolar.

Time passed, and each time, Naruto could feel Sai slipping away from him. There wasn't a warmth in Sai's hugs anymore, and their time together were getting lesser. Naruto dreaded for that day to come, and he tried to spend more time with Sai, but each time resulting into a nail stabbed into the heart.

Until that day, just a month before Naruto's birthday. It happened.

He remembered that they both of them were standing in Naruto's favorite place in the school, the rooftops, and it was quick. No second thoughts, no second words.

"Naruto, let's break up."

That day, Uzumaki Naruto died.

**FLASHBACK END**

No man was going to escape alive after insulting this Uzumaki here. A burning hatred was starting to kindle inside Naruto's body, and blue eyes glowered with anew energy. Something burst in his head, and he can feel the adrenaline of excitement and mischief. He wiped his tears away, and snapped his fingers.

Nei immediately stepped out of the shadows and bowed before her young master.

"Get me my personal beauticians. This time, Sai is going so down that he'll wish he's in hell."

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

--

**RM CORNER**: Chapter one finished with a few touches here and there. GREAT, now on to chapter two! I will go on forward with the EXTREME!

**NARUTO**: She is a downright sick nut here you know. -points to the mind- The last crash of her computer must have done her real bad damage. Damn. And my life shall be in danger. -shakes head-

**SASUKE**: Hn. Nut. Can't believe that she's a nut.

**NARUTO**: Not that way you sicko!


	2. Lables Or Love

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**: I swear that I was thinking up of new ideas. Its just that while I was searching for things to inspire myself with, I accidentally came across '**Queer As Folks**', a gay movie. Dang, the scenes are hot. I recommend you all to see it.

Right, I have some information for you all to read.. First of all, in this land of **KONOHAGAKURE**, there are **FOUR **top affluent families. They are the **HYUUGA**, **SABAKU**, **UZUMAKI**/**KAZAMA** and **UCHIHA**. The 'ruler' or president of **KONOHAGAKURE **are the **COUNCIL MEMBERS** that are shown in the Naruto show. They will not show up much, or none at all. Just want to clear some facts up in my story here. The other families like the **NARA**, **INUZUKA** and so on will be like normal families.

The **ROOKIE 9** gang, includes Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten and Chouji. Gaara and Neji, are the **SENIORS** so they are not in the same class as Naruto and the rest.

That should be it. Now go read! Hope you don't get too mixed up here. ;D

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Two

**LABLES OR LOVE**

--

_I know I might come off as negative_

_I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love_

_Relationships are often so hard to tame_

_A prada dress has never broken my heart before_

_And ballin' is something I'm fed up with_

_Cause I know my credit card will help me put out the flame _

_**Fergie**_

--

Nei stepped back with awe painted all over her face. The pack of beauticians slowly parted, showing a blond boy with a smirking face. His ocean blue eyes glittered with mischief and his lips parted to show perfect teeth. His voice, melodic and light, filled the room.

"How do I look?"

The maid slowly let an identical smirk leak onto her face. The beauticians slowly inched out of the room in cold sweat as evil identical laughters echoed out from the room.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was just outside the large double gates scratching his head. Should he press the doorbell or should he just leave? But after coming all the way here, it will be troublesome to go back without anything done. He sighed.

How troublesome.

But this troublesome was kinda worth it. The truth was that he was actually worried for Naruto. Rumors or gossip could travel faster than you can say 'Troublesome' in Konoha Gakuen, and imagine what Shikamaru's face looked like when Kiba called him to tell him about Naruto's breakup which he heard from Chouji who heard from Hinata who heard from Tenten and so on.

Naruto was quite an emotional person, and this relationship with Sai lasted quite long, and Shikamaru could imagine the scenario already. Naruto slitting himself, wanting to end his life, jumping out the window or was sitting at the rooftop...or Naruto could have eaten some sleeping pills...

But than again, Naruto was quite sensible enough not to kill himself. He sighed to himself.

Suddenly pain filled his senses as someone whacked his head before pressing(read:jabbing) the doorbell three times. A moldy song of 'Mary had a little lamb' could be heard inside three times.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO RING THE DOORBELL, NOT STAND THERE LIKE A NINCOMPOOP!" Ooh man. Shikamaru could faintly define the voice as Ino's. How troublesome.

He could hear some footsteps behind, and he twisted his back. Neji, Gaara, Kiba and Hinata stood behind him. Shikamaru sighed. Neji and Hinata were very close to Naruto as they are from one of the four top 'royal' families in Konohagakure.

And since Gaara and Kiba are quite close to Naruto and also due to the fact that they are boyfriends of Neji and Hinata, they have come along.

How troublesome. It was only suppose to be him visiting Naruto. Shikamaru slouched down. The double gates was yanked open hastily as a group of people ran out of the house screaming. The mini group stared at them before walking into the house.

They had been to Naruto's house for a few times already, so it should be no problem for them.

Kiba poked his head through the large doors and he could faintly hear some evil chuckling. "Bad news guys. I think Naruto had lost it." Neji kicked Kiba aside and walked into the house. They walked up the stairs, and the evil chuckling got louder and louder.

They saw Tsunade sleeping on the couch with many sake bottles beside her, and Naruto's father, Minato, walking back and forth with frenzy. Slowly, Neji pushed the door open, and about 6 eyes started to peek in the room.

A blond boy stood in the middle of the room with Nei, Naruto's personal maid. They were laughing, but the mini group can only see Nei's face as the blond boy's back was facing them. They kept laughing until Nei suddenly whacked the boy.

"Dang, how long are we gonna laugh? We've got guests."

The blond boy stiffened for a while, before relaxing. "Invite them in." Nei bowed, and Neji opened the door wider. The blond boy turned around, and the gang had a real close look at him.

Sun kissed hair, the color of a field of sunflowers and sunshine, were spiked up everywhere. Light tanned skin decorated his body, and the eyes. Those eyes, so blue that it could be compared to the sky. So deep that it can compare with the sea.

And the most striking feature would be the boy's cheeks. Three whiskers like scars decorated each cheek, and when he smiled, he looked like a fox.

Neji cleared his throat. "Nei, we would like to see Naruto." The maid bowed. "He is already here, Hyuuga-sama." The blond boy smirked. Silence ensured for a minute until Gaara broke it. He walked towards the blond boy before staring at him.

The gang could practically see the conversation shooting from the boy's eyes to Gaara's eyes, and finally, he broke it by mumbling out a name.

"...Naruto."

The blond boy smirk's grew wider as surprised look sprouted on each and every one's face.

--

Ino hugged Naruto a few times before checking his wrist, head, body for any injuries. Naruto stared at her before laughing. "I didn't injure myself in any way if that's you wanna know." The rest of the group let out a breath.

"OMFG, BISHOUNEN ON THE LOOSE!"

"...How troublesome."

"How are you doing Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Temari-neechan is going to be pleased when she sees you..."

"Na-naru-naruto-ku-kun..."

"Gods, Naruto! The last bit of your manliness is gone! GONE, YOU HEAR!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Maa...I will explain it all once we are sitting down..."

"So, you're saying that all of this because of revenge?" Neji started. Naruto grinned while nodding his head. Neji shook his head groaning. Ino shoved Neji aside and started to ask questions with sparkly eyes.

"How did you become into a bishounen like this? Why are there whiskers on your face? Did you know that you are very sexy?" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Actually, all they did was to improve my skin color, clear my face of the pimples and freckles and washed up my hair with some strong shampoo or something. I had to put on contacts, because the big glasses were covering my blue eyes..and I wanted something manly on me. So I had the scars."

Kiba snorted. "Manly is the last thing you'll ever hear. YOUR MANLINESS IS GONE!" With that, he pushed the Ino-turned-fangirl off the sofa seat. "What happened to all those manly lessons that I've given to you after school!? Have they all gone to dust?!" Hinata smiled at Naruto sheepishly while dragging the fuming Kiba aside.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "As if you are manly in the first place. Nei was the one who chose this look for me." All eyes turned to the maid who suddenly found that a little spink of dust on the table didn't want to go away.

Shikamaru sighed at this. How troublesome... The clouds look so inviting...

"Look guys, I know that it might be quite a shock about this, but I need to tell you all that this is all part of my revenge against Sai and also a new look to myself. I am sick of all those comments about me, and its about time that I start to 'bloom' too."

Gaara raised up a non existent eyebrow. "And how, exactly are you gonna do that?" Naruto sniggered. "Easy. The appeal way. Since the pink thing did it the same way, I am gonna snatch Sai out of her arms, but I will not take him back."

"And how exactly made you think up of such an idea?" Neji interjected.

Naruto smirked. "Payback's always a bitch."

Nei laughed. "And payback's is a dish perfect for serving cold. Though I can't say the same for the brat which is sizzling hot here in this room." Naruto nodded childishly before realizing what he had been agreeing to.

"Anyway, we'll need to get a whole new clothes for Naruto. If you want to have a whole new look, you have to do it to the end." Ino perked up at this with a devious gleam in her eyes.

Shikamaru and Kiba paled at the remark, while Neji and Gaara stared without emotion in their faces. Ino snarled at them before they could run. "YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY! Narutooooo-chaaaaan~"

That moment, Naruto thought if it was a mistake into changing himself with a whole new look when Nei and Ino leered at him.

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM CORNER**: Right. Onto the next chapter as planned. Remember, watch '**Queer As Folk**' if you have the time! And make sure that you are either at the age limit or you know about sex already. Don't blame me if you get scarred for the rest of your life. And also, you should like yaoi/gay too. Than again, if you don't like it why would you be reading this?

**BRIAN**/**JUSTIN **= **HAWT**

**NARUTO**: Geez, now will you look at that. Obsession over some couple of hot gay guys.

**SASUKE**: Now, my little sunshine.. aren't we hot gay guys too?

**NARUTO**: ... -blush-


	3. Circus

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**: Okay, am continuing this chapter as promised. So in return, remember to watch '**Queer As Folk**' if not I'll -whacks by Naruto (continue on with it dang!)- Okay okay. I'll continue on with the fanfic.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Three

**CIRCUS**

--

_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones the entertain, And the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm like a ringleader, I call the shots_

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot._

_**Britney Spears**_

--

Nei looked down at Naruto. Naruto wasn't staring back at Nei, but was too busy snoring while clutching his pillow. Nei didn't know how Naruto did it, but the way Naruto was gnawing at his pillow while rolling about made her swoon.

But her target for today made her calm down. Pulling out a loudspeaker from her apron of wonder, she poised the mouth towards Naruto's ear and took a deep breath.

"**WAKE UP, NARUTO-SAMA!**"

Minato choked on his coffee, Tsunade suddenly shifted in her sleep at the table before snoring again and Jiraiya continued giggling at his porn magazine. Naruto stirred in his bed before opening his eyes.

"Wazzatmatta?"

Nei looked at Naruto expectantly. She pointed to the clock. Sleep filled blue eyes followed to where her finger was pointing at, and Naruto gave a yawn before snuggling back into his bed.

"Still earlay. Lemme sleep."

The bed was overturned in a few minutes, leaving a blurred Naruto on the floor with an angry Nei growling at the blond boy. Naruto grumbled before going to the bathroom while yawning all the time, and the maid skipped out of the room happily.

Later, after Naruto did whatever he needed to do in the bathroom of his and got dressed, he came down the stairs and immediately, 3 pairs of eyes were locked onto him.

Jiraiya's toast was hanging loosely from his mouth, the coffee that Minato was going to pour was poured onto the sugar bowl instead of his cup and Tsunade was snapped out of her tiredness immediately.

"Ano...may I ask who are you? Are you a friend's of Naruto's that stayed over for the night?"

Naruto almost wanted to roll his eyes at this. Did he really look that different? Nei was sniggering at him at the door. Naruto glared at her before sighing. "I am Naruto."

Silence ensured for a minute.

"...What did you say? I seem to be hearing things in the morning. Well, must be more tired than I thought to be..." Minato laughed it off weirdly. Naruto walked over to his father and pinched him before grabbing his face and looking into his eyes.

"I. Am. Uzumaki. Kazama. Naruto. You. Dimwit."

Tsunade squealed girlishly as Minato gaped and blabbered on like a goldfish without water. Jiraiya was already drooling and plotting on how to use Naruto for his story lines. Grabbing a bread, Naruto plopped it into his mouth and dashed to the door.

"Sorry but I need to get to school early today will let you know the rest later for now leave it like that Jiraiya get to school quickly and tata!"

Nei opened the door for Naruto and left, not before giving a quick bow to the three dumb founded adults sitting in the dining room. Kiba's car was already outside, but Ino was the one driving it instead of the said owner. Kiba was currently sulking in the back seat as Ino was smiling brightly.

Naruto slid into the seat while buckling his seatbelt. "Just remember to calm down. Do not overreact to any of their acts, and don't stir up trouble. This is just gonna be cool, and bloody hell green with jealousy all over the city." Nei reminded Naruto, and the boy gave a thumbs up.

"Right! So bop off now!" Nei smiled, and Ino drove away after giving a salute to her. The car sped crazily in front, twisting frantically to avoid into slamming into the nearest corner and almost smashed into a fire hydrant. Screams could be heard echoing, and Nei smiled wistfully.

"Youth..how nice."

Somewhere when Ino was crossing a red light, all three of them sneezed and an old lady was thrown off the sidewalk with her pink polka dotted umbrella broke into two pieces.

In school while running, Lee suddenly prepared himself for a great sneeze (youth must come with a LOOOOUD and BRIGHT beginning!) along with Gai.

--

The sparkling red car screeched into the driveway of Konoha High's car park and sped forward with promising speed. It quickly turned into the only parking space left, almost knocking into the person getting out of the car beside them, and the car that was going to park into it honked angrily.

Ino, not to be one to loose out in a match, jabbed the honk furiously a few more times before sticking out her tongue triumphantly at the guy in the car. Naruto could have sworn he saw that guy's face explode out a few droplets of lava and steam.

He got out of his car, slamming the door furiously. Kiba immediately got of his car, surprisingly instead of Ino. If it was a fight, Kiba was never the one to back down from it, no matter if it concerns him or not.

"What's the problem with you and your driving!? I was gonna park into there...when..when..."

Kiba looked at the guy's face that suddenly melted into a drool of pudding. What the hell? He turned around, and saw that Naruto and Ino had gotten out of the car. Naruto glared at Kiba before kicking him in the middle where the sun doesn't shines.

"OOF!"

He nodded his head in satisfaction, and he walked towards the guy who was dripping a little blood onto the floor. "Are you alright?" The boy fell onto the floor, a stupid dazed grin on his face while blood spurted out from his nose.

Naruto looked dumbfounded by this, and Ino just dragged him towards the carpark exit while dragging the twitching Kiba.

The double doors opened, and every heads turned to stare at them. Sun kissed hair, light olive tanned skin, sky blue eyes and a petite body. Sai was staring at him, Naruto noticed, with Sakura beside him.

It seemed so much like a deja vu that happened before in the past. So familiar, but so far as Naruto is concerned, it will never be the same like how Sakura did. This academy is gonna fall with the new him now. He smirked at this, and half of the female population fainted at the sheer sexiness of it.

He walked pass Sai to get to his locker, but this time, he treated Sai was he was invisible. Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Kiba ran far away to Hinata like a whimpering sad puppy. Sai was stunned as he stood there, unaware of Sakura bitching about Ino in his ear.

Naruto.

Was that really Naruto?

Since when...did he became...

so_..._

_alluring? _

Sakura tugged on his arm and dragged Sai back to their class as she still complained about Ino, the boy thinking of many things in his mind.

--

Naruto opened the classroom door, and immediately all eyes were pointed to his direction. Naruto gave a an awkward grin before running towards the direction of where his seat was, the back of the classroom.

Shikamaru who was sitting beside him was asleep, and Chouji was stuffing his face with some new brand of chips in front of Shikamaru. Hinata and Kiba was already there, and the poor stuttering girl was trying to comfort her boyfriend. Gaara was brooding in his seat, but gave a nod to him.

Naruto smiled at them and sat down in his seat, and immediately, the classroom started to become noisy.

The seniors consisting of Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Tenten and Neji, had came over for awhile to see Naruto, and they are all firing questions at Naruto. Well.. at least, all of them except Neji is.

"Well, -chomp- I don't mind if you've -munch- changed. To me, -munch- you're my friend no matter -crunch- how much you've changed."

"...Naruto." (Form of acknowledgement from Shino.)

"OMFGWTH! BISHOUNEN!"

"god. Not another girly boy. Haku was enough already."

"**YOUTH!**"

"God, can you don't be yourself for at least five minutes Lee!? AND LIKE WHAT TEMARI SAID! BISHOUNEN!"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before laughing. "Yeah yeah. But with you all talking so fast at one time.. I can't really get what you are talking about..."

Meanwhile this nonsense was raving on, Shikamaru's sharp eyes scanned the classroom for their reactions to Naruto's look. Surprisingly.

And truth to be said, many people are really attracted to Naruto's look. Especially the girls. Shikamaru could almost see the gears turning and twisting in the wicked world of the girls' mind, the formation of Naruto's fan club, and the future worshiping of Naruto. How troublesomely scary. Shikamaru sighed.

And the boys, some of them who are really bisexual have their eyes on Naruto already. The homo boys are even more troublesome. Shikamaru grunted. How troublesome it is to have Naruto as a friend.

But it will be a good type of troublesome, he guessed. He couldn't help but to poke his way to help Naruto in some really troublesome situation, especially when he KNEW in the first place that it will be very troublesome.

"Erm..." One random guy had walked towards Naruto and is poking his fingers the way Hinata does all the time. "CanyoupleasegivemeyournumberpleaseIpromiseyouIcanbeagoodboyfriend!" Time suddenly froze.

(Can you please give me your number? Please, I promise you I can be a good boy friend!)

All of a sudden, the whole class went beserk, and those who had their eyes on Naruto immediately went milling around his table.

"Hey baby. I'm like a remix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get."

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before? Oh yeah, I remember! You look like my next BOYFRIEND!"

"If I flipped this coin, what are the chances of me getting head?"

"BE MY BOYFRIEND! I'LL PROTECT YOU TILL THE DAY I DIE!"

"If I bit my lip, will you kiss it and make it better?"

"Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes..."

"If I said you have a nice body, will you hold it against me?"

"You'll be the iceberg. I'll be Titanic and I'll go down on you."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HAVE ME!"

Naruto seemed lost somewhere in the midst of all this confusion and shouting, and Kiba was frantically scribbling some notes down. Ino was cheering out with a big banner, Hinata was stuttering and blushing more, Shino squatting down and scrutinizing a small tiny ant, Chouji looked torn between eating 'Chips Ol' Fishies!' or 'Crackers Chick!' first, Lee was reciting youth and Tenten palmed her hand against her head.

Meanwhile, at the principle office, Jiraiya sniggered at his playboy book while ignoring all the chaos happening at the classes. He giggled again.

Back at the classroom...

The door slid open, and Sakura and Sai looked a bit shocked at all the commotion going around Naruto's table, both in jealousy for different reasons. Sakura, was obviously jealous because when she was here for the first time, she didn't get such a big reaction from the class. And Sai, jealousy because a lot of boys were trying to steal 'his' Naruto away.

"People, people..."

A loud rapping at the door was heard, and the class suddenly stopped all their actions.

"What's with all this noise when the teacher's away!? You should know better than this! YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

Everyone turned their head at the loud exclamation, and there stood Kakashi, looking serious. Or so he looked like with ¾ of his face covered by a scarf.

"True, but this didn't stop you from being late for _half of the period _already, sensei."

"Maa..So that is true.. BUT! I was late for a _gooood_ reason. I woke up real early today you know, and while I was on the way to school, I fell into a hole! How scary! And I saw this really cute flea. It flew to a dolphin's house, and I heard the dolphin saying that it was late. So I went into the dolphin's house...and I accidentally made the dolphin's sweet little kitty...a bit mad... And the house was messy. So I have to tidy up dolphin-chan's house before coming over!"

"LIAR!" A random boy with snot hanging down his nose accused.

Kakashi shrugged with that annoying smile of his. "Its the truth, you human-shaped boogie. Now, you all can do whatever you want after you finish the work that I give to you. So don't bother me with my Icha-Icha!" With that, he skipped off to the teacher's table while giggling.

The class rolled their eyes at Kakashi's antics. The seniors walked out of the class after Kakashi, and Neji gave a peck to Gaara and a menacing glare to others before leaving.

Upon sitting down in his seat, Kakashi's sharp eye caught a figure standing outside the classroom door. And the person out there is currently glaring so hard that whatever he glared on could have almost burnt from the intensity of it.

"Maa.. I don't recall ordering any pizza..."

The person twitched in irritation.

"...transfer student."

Kakashi's only visible eye immediately crinkled at that, and he ushered the now identified boy in the classroom.

"Aah, so you are that student that transferred in late! Why are you later than me? You must make sure that next time, you can't be later than me! I will know if you do! And if I catch you.. you'll be in happy bonding time with me!" He finished off with a pat on the scowling boy's head.

The boy's eye twitched once again, and Kakashi grinned at this. Well.. making people irritated was always one of his good points, Mama had always said. "Now introduce yourself to the class, find somewhere to sit, and happy bonding with the kids!"

The boy turned towards the class, and Naruto could get a better look at his face. His hair was jet black and really sharp. His eyes, are swirling mass of black, and his skin is pale, in contrast to his hair. A sharp face, angled nose and a tall height with a nice body to go with, Naruto was certain that there will be LOTS of fangirl that will be chasing around the boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's mind started to turn his gears.

Uchiha.. Wasn't Sai's family name Uchiha too?

With that, Sasuke, stalked off to his seat and started to brood. The girls squealed loudly at this. Sakura wasn't squealing, but her eyes held adoration and was glazed over. Sai flinched at how loving Sakura's eyes were. Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, the sliding door slammed open, and Kakashi's eyes, err, eye, curved up in obvious excitement. Iruka's figure appeared at the door way, the frantic and flustered face still plastered on.

Kakashi's eye brightened, or somehow he did. "IRUKA-CHYAAAN! Are you here to see me?! I LOVE YOU TOO IRUKA-CHYAAAAN LET'S HAVE HOT PASSIONATE SEX RIGHT NO-" A swift fist that aimed for Kakashi's lower jaw shut him up good.

"YOU MADE ME LATE TODAY AND NOW YOU WANT TO EMBARRASS ME!?"

The class clamped their mouths, having a faint idea of who..the 'Mr. dolphin' Kakashi met was.

Finishing off his job, Iruka's frantic eyes came back again. "Naruto! Are you alright?! I knew it! Sai was a jerk with alphabetical letters in bold! If he did anything to you I am going to neuter him! That idiotic no good...jerk...Naruto...? "

But no matter how much he looked around the classroom, he just couldn't find anyone with blond, shaggy hair and large spectacles. Sai was hiding behind a table all the while.

Something clicked in his mind, and he approached a blond male that is sitting on Naruto's seat with hesitant steps. The blond male smirked at Iruka with mischievous blue eyes.

"...Naruto?"

The class pretended to do something else, but their ears were sticking out.

The blond's smirk grew.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei! I am Uzumaki Kazama Naruto, 'ttebayo!"

--

"Hold right there, Naruto!"

The said boy turned his head to see Sai and Sakura walking towards him. His light smile immediately twisted into a scowl. Ino and Kiba, who are walking with Naruto to his next class gave the both of them the most menacing glare they could muster up.

Lucky for him Gaara went off to find Neji. If not Sai would be smothered in a method of killing that Gaara really loved by using sand. Hmpf. Tough luck to Naruto though.

"What do you want, _Uchiha_?"

Sai flinched at the way Naruto had spat out his family name with vigor and hate, but he shook his head and looked around for any potential 'killers' near Naruto before speaking hesitantly.

"Is that really you? Why have you changed?" Those shimmering blue orbs that are Naruto's eyes were swirling with pure anger, and Naruto growled out. "Do I need permission from you to change myself?! You're nobody to me now." And he flicked some invisible lint of his sleeves just to blow a fuse for Sai.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the fuse blew for someone else.

The pink thing that was hanging off Sai's arm snorted, and Naruto turned his piercing glare towards her. Ino and Kiba were staring openly at Sakura's forehead, and both of them inwardly grimaced at how low class Sai's taste were.

"How dare you talk to Sai-kun that way?! You think you're so pretty that you could make my Sai jealous? You think too big of yourself bitch. You have **no** right to talk to him like that, you slut!"

Ino and Kiba did not take any second chances and flared up. But before they could do a thing, Naruto immediately backhanded Sakura. Everyone in the area gasped.

"I don't care the hell about you, and I don't even want to know about how many boyfriend you had snatched when you are young. But no one, calls me a slut when they are one themselves! You're the one who fucking broke up me and Sai's relationship first. Read my lips. I don't give a damn. You can bitch to others about it, I don't care. It will be your boyfriend's fault, not mine. Call me that again, you'll have your fucking face mutilated until your mother can't recognize who you are."

With an extra effect, Naruto punched the nearest locker next to him, and the impact was great, leaving behind a big dent. The person's locker gasped before tittering in excitement of how Naruto had touched her locker.

Naruto's blue eyes flashed slightly, wavering to deep red, before flicking back to blue before anyone noticed.

Sakura, who was lying on the floor clutching at her cheek immediately blushed hot in embarrassment and anger. Naruto snorted at her pitiful form, before turning his heels and walking to where he formerly wanted to go to.

Ino and Kiba both stuck up their middle finger at the stupid couple and followed Naruto. (Who is now regretting his punch because his hand was sore and red.)

Behind this commotion, Sasuke stood motionless. Whatever that happens, it did not concern him anyway.

But with his cousin..it will be a different story. And that dobe. It seems that the blond dobe had a little something for him to be able to backhand his _dearest _cousin's bitch.

With that, he walked away.

--

Lunch time followed by quickly as the bell rang, and now it was certain that Naruto and Sasuke both had fan clubs for themselves. But Naruto was really innocent in the new world that spelt out in big words '**FANATICS & SEX**'.

Shikamaru had really avoided the time when he was supposed to give Naruto the birds and the bees and leaved it to Kiba.

But Naruto simply did not understand why sex had to involve those innocent birds and bees. Sure, Naruto knew that sex needed a room, a bed with a boy and girl in it. But was the use of just putting them in the room? That's where the problem started sprouting.

But Kakashi-sensei was more than happy to explain it to Naruto, which resulted in his english teacher and an older 'brother', Iruka-sensei, to drag Kakashi out by the ear and yell at him along the lines of "NO SEX FOR A MONTH!" and a long "NOOOOOOOO!!" was heard.

Of course, Nei and Jiraiya had really been bombarding Naruto with every chance she got to explain the birds and bees to him, and thankfully, Minato had been sensible enough to untie Naruto and tell him to stay with Kiba or someone else until the both of them had recovered from their frenzy.

Yeah.

...

So let's go back to the story.

Naruto, after getting his three bowls of ramen from the kind old man at the canteen, pranced off to the field behind the school, and towards the largest cherry blossom tree at the back of the field. It was the meeting place for him and the rest of them, and the history behind the large oak tree was long.

Many rumors said that every time the annual Ginrei festival, or likely to be known as the Silver Bell festival, was held for three days, on the last day, this magical oak tree will start to glow. It is said that it can fulfill any one wish for true love.

Right. So Naruto saw the seniors already seated there, and he waved towards them.

And just when Naruto was about to dig into his ramen, his eyes caught the figure of one unwelcome person, Uchiha Sai. Talk about super bad timing. Naruto stared longingly at his ramen before turning to matters at hand first.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? You know you are not welcomed here."

Gaara added to that point by putting part of a tempura in his mouth and yanking the rest off with a vicious swipe of his hand while Neji just daintily wiped off the bits at Gaara's mouth with a tissue.

The boy flinched again at the harsh tone, but recomposed himself. "Well... I was thinking that maybe we could..." Naruto immediately interjected right here. "Hold on. There is no 'we' here. You were the one who suggested our breakup, and I remember that clearly. So can you please get the hell out of here so I can enjoy my ramen!?"

Ino started to shove Sai away but the boy started to protest. "Wait! I'm sure we can work this out! I..I can change all the mistakes I've done! Naruto!" The said boy only replied with a simple "Get lost!" before resuming to eat his glorious ramen.

Shikamaru opened his eye lazily. "Sai, you'd better do what he tells you to do. I'm sure that you know this word 'Kyuubi' well. If not you can ask your dearest girlfriend." Ino did not wait for another reply from the unwanted boy, and kicked him away.

"You need another plan to keep your fans at bay, Naru-chan!"

"What's with that stupid name!? And why? Fans keep me cool when I am hot and sweaty!"

"Naru-chan is not a stupid name! And fans does **not** do that! They make you even more sweatier!"

"I think you should check the dictionary, Ino! You're loosing your mind! You're going mad! Mad!"

"I think that YOU should check the dictionary! I am so going to burn all the ramen in this school! How dare you say I am mad!?"

Shikamaru grunted in annoyance. "Naruto, Ino is meaning fans that are avid stalkers for someone they idolize. Ino, Naruto is meanings those mechanical fan that blows wind."

Both of them nodded at Shikamaru's wise words... Before Ino got back to the point again.

"Fans are the nightmares of all bishounens like you...They will stalk you, they will rip off your arm or your leg to bring back to their secret shrine to pray, they will lick the floor you've stepped on, they will drink the water that you've pissed in...and worse of all.. THEY'LL PUT SPYCAMS IN YOUR HOME!"

Ino was now leering at the suddenly frightened blond who was hiding behind Gaara and Neji. Kiba patted Naruto on the back.

"Don't worry. We'll try to get as much help as possible to make that stupid Uchiha piss himself to hell, and meanwhile get someone that you can really trust." Naruto sighed. How nice it was to have friends that really loved you.

"But in return, you can help me prank Genma-sensei! I've always wanted to do something extreme to him because he gave me detention for just coming into his class for being late for just a tiny second!"

Wait. Naruto took the sentence back. Nothing was ever free in this world.

--

That night back at the Uzumaki mansion, Naruto thought about it. Nei had already informed Jiraiya, Tsunade and Minato what had happened currently, and he didn't really feel like meeting them now.

He had done a little research on Sai's background, and found out that he was actually the cousin of Uchiha Sasuke, the newbie. Apparently, the Uchiha clan had died in a freak accident, leaving behind Uchiha Itachi, the eldest and the head of the clan, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sai.

But what's weird is that he couldn't find out the reason behind the freak accident. The information was sealed , and Naruto didn't bother to try to crack it. The reason didn't involve his plan anyway.

Also, his spy at the Uchiha Manor told him, that the Uchiha brothers harbored extreme hate for Sai. The reason was unknown. Weird, but it helped him in his plan. No matter.

What's the most disturbing fact is that one bit information given from his spy. Quote, "All Uchihas have this type of reputation of being an either mentally knocked up a little, or a cold person. Its in their blood, I suppose."

Naruto sighed heavily. This is going to be one tough job. But, anything to just see the regret on Sai's face.

Someone knocked the door and entered. Naruto looked up from his planning materials, and he saw his father standing there, looking very grieve and remorseful.

"...Dad? What's wrong? Come in..."

Naruto patted at the empty space beside him from his position on the bed. Minato closed the door behind his back, and sat on the bed with a heavy sigh. Naruto blinked. He haven't seen his dad so depressed...until..._that_.

Minato looked apprehensive, before resigning to himself and opened his mouth. "Naruto.. I..I want to apologize." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?! Why? You didn't do anything wrong at all.. at least not to me..."

Minato buried his head in his hands. "How can I ever be a father?! I'm the worst! I didn't even notice your pain all this time! I'm unfit to be a father! I..I can't believe that I didn't even notice, just one bit, or care for you through your toughest time!"

"...Its alright dad. I know you have a lot on your mind too." Naruto replied silently, while patting Minato on the shoulders. The older blond look alike shook his head.

"No, its not alright. Its the past already. I should be moving on now, and you should be my first priority! But I ...I...."

Naruto hugged his father, effectively silencing him of whatever he was going to say.

"Dad. I am not blaming you, for not being there for me when I needed it. You have your own troubles as well, and I verily understand that. Since I experienced the pain of losing the one I love, I can somehow understand your pain of losing the people you love. Besides, you don't see me breaking down and crying here, don't you? You're my wonderful father, and to me, you're the best in this world."

Minato had hugged his son back, with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Nei peeping from a crack below the door.

"You know, you have the same drive like your mother. She would never let people step over her, and with everything people done to her, she gave them back double the punishment."

Later in the night, Naruto got a phone call from Iruka, and the conversation between them was teary. Iruka was crying, saying how he should have convinced Naruto harder that Sai was one piece of bastard, how he shouldn't have approve of Sai that broke Naruto's heart, how he shouldn't get tricked by Sai and so on and so on.

Naruto had to convince Iruka the way he had talked to Minato that he wasn't in the wrong, but Iruka stated firmly that he will help Naruto keep a strict lookout on his boyfriend he wants to have. Kakashi had interrupted halfway, and he had gotten some slight information from the guy.

Because when Kakashi was young, he knew a guy called Uchiha Obito from the clan. Unfortunately, both of them had a fight, and Kakashi was running away from Obito when he fell into a river.

Obito had saved him by jumping in the river, but the torrents were not feeling generous that day, and Obito drowned, leaving him only a scarf. Thus the reason why Kakashi wears the scarf. This made Naruto rethink that maybe all Uchihas aren't so bad.

Though, sometimes he found Iruka's ramblings to be annoying, but he liked this in a halfhearted way. Iruka was showing care for him, and he really appreciated that, since he was the only child after that..incident.

Not that Iruka didn't show care for him before. Iruka was like a big, protective older brother. Or more like mother-hen.

Kakashi? A pervert that's tarnishing Iruka's reputation. Naruto stated that firmly to Kakashi when he found out both of them are dating. Kakashi melted into a puddle of tears after that. But Naruto was quite sure that Kakashi did not even hold an ounce of sadness in him.

A plan for the Uchiha will be thought up soon. This is a vital information to him.

With that in mind, Naruto rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, will be the start of his planning.

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM CORNER**: Well, it turned out slightly better than I've imagined to be. And I've combined some chapters together. So it was okay. And the irony of Kakashi.

And I love the Naruto special radio with Sasuke special. Especially the voice-made video of 'ITS TOUGH IN THE NINJA SCHOOL'. Konohamaru is so cute. :D

**NARUTO**: AHA! THERE'S THE EVIDENCE YOU'RE WATCHING CRAPPY SHOWS INSTEAD OF UPDATING US!

**RM**: That wasn't watching.. that was... simply just inspiration to get me writing. Yeah.

**NARUTO**: LIAR! You're becoming Kakashi-sensei number two! -gasp in horror-

**SASUKE**: -grunt at all this commotion-


	4. Everybody's Fool

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**: Right. Am trying my best to quickly update my fanfics. I don't want anyone to forget about my fanfic. Hahaas. No, seriously. Am planning to merge some chapters together, so the chapter wise might be shorter.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Four

**EVERYBODY'S FOOL**

--

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_**Evanescence **_

--

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror with a dazed, half awake look. The other Naruto inside the mirror copied his pose, and gave him a superior snort before sticking his tongue out. Naruto's blue eyes immediately grew large.

Since when reflection are able to do their own moves!?

Waving his hand to test the theory again, Naruto was relieved when he saw his reflection doing it too. But to his horror, his reflection smiled at him evilly before reaching out his left hand towards Naruto.

Blue eyes widened in shock.

But with a sharp twist of detective Naruto's mind, his eyes immediately spotted a nearby hammer lying under the sink. (I wonder why it was there at the first place.) Aha! No one can beat the unbeatable Uzumaki Kazama Naruto!

Let's say that there was a lot of banging and the sound of broken glass echoed through the large mansion. Nei came to check out the noise and gave a horrified scream, before the banging noise resumed again, this time not on the mirror but on Naruto himself.

This was sure a morning to be looking forward to next time when Naruto was half awake again. The revenge of the mirror shall not stop here!

Naruto stood outside his gates, pouting grumpily while chewing on a sandwich. It wasn't his fault when his mirror reflection wanted to attack him! He needed to defend himself, thus the broken mirror. But Nei didn't believe him.

The scowl, so as Naruto had so smartly changed the pout to, deepened. Adults suck. Totally.

This time, Kiba was the one driving his car, and Naruto hopped in. Ino had gotten a ride from her dad earlier that morning, so Kiba did not have to worry about the she-devil demolishing his car. This time, when they reached the school, Sai and Sakura were no where to be seen.

--

The bell rang on noisily, annoying Naruto was he was jolted from his sleep. Class went on normally, except for the fact of the occasionally click of the camera, loud comments on the fan club, and notes of paper or letters that he will find in everywhere that have space for them to be fitted in.

Once he had tried to avoid the camera, and it wasn't really a great and perfect plan. The first time he had been bombarded with flashes, Naruto had tried to hide under the table, but ended up knocking his head on the wall.

Sasuke had suffered the same fate, but luckily he still had his glare to keep the girls in line. But he realized, that after a few times, the girls seemed to gain and immunity for his glare and persisted on fiercely as before. Damn.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD! ITS GYM!"

Could have sworn that there is someone yelling in his ear repeatedly about something... Gin? Gem? Gym? Suddenly it was as though his world suddenly became blurry as someone grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth as though his life depended on it.

"YOU CAN'T SLEEP! SHIKAMARU TOO! ITS GYM YOU DOLTS!"

Gym!? Although Naruto is really those sporty type, he sure as hell didn't like gym! Just because gym meant that Maito Gai, the head of sports, will be there, and it will also mean that Lee is there also. And putting those two together in a room is just so blindingly...frightful.

He shuddered at the horrifying memory that happened last week.

**FLASHBACK**

"_GAI-SENSEI!"_

"_LEE!"_

"_GAI-SENSEI!!"_

"_LEE!!"_

_Both of them hugged each other while crying, for don't know what reason, while a background of crashing waves and setting sunset appeared. Naruto stared at them with a 'WTH' expression, even though the glasses were blocking half of his face._

_He wondered if anyone wondered if both of them are currently in a relationship or not, with all the mushiness about youth and what not._

"_YOSH, IN ORDER TO KEEP OUR YOUTHS IN CHECK, WE MUST RUN 100 ROUNDS AROUND THE TRACK! LET'S GO, MY YOUTHFUL KNIGHTS!" Gai yelled. Kiba and the rest started running already, abiet with a bit of reluctaness. _

_Sai flashed a quick smile before dragging Naruto along too. Too bad Shikamaru isn't about to participate in this stupid game of just wasting your energy. Gai suddenly loomed up Shikamaru with a frightful expression._

"_OHO? WHAT'S THIS I'VE FOUND? A KNIGHT WHICH YOUTH IF BURNING BRIGHTLY! BUT YOUR YOUTH WILL DIMINISH IF YOU KEEP ON LAZING ABOUT!"_

_Shikamaru could swear that Gai's eyebrows were wriggling about. _

_With a bright flash of white teeth, Gai announced suddenly. "YOSH! LET ME LEAD THIS YOUNG KNIGHT ALONG HIS ROAD OF YOUTH!!" And naturally, Lee was aspired too and followed along. _

_And it ended up with Shikamaru being dragged around the track with Lee and Gai running like mad. Naruto didn't see Shikamaru for the rest of the day, but found out that he was forced to do all sorts of crazy stunts from Gai and Lee, such as walking around the track 100 times with his hands. Which meant a head stand._

_Poor Shikamaru was so traumatized that next time when gym period came, he ran (_yes. He ran_) to the rooftop and hid at there. People learnt from his lesson... and started to do whatever Gai wants them to do in fear._

**FLASHBACK END**

A cold shiver traveled down Naruto's spine.

Naruto looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the english room with a few others who are getting ready to leave. The door slid open, and to Naruto's horror, Lee was just out there and he came into the room.

Jumping onto some random table, he started to shout about youth's worth...or something like that. The other students had fled for their life upon seeing Lee at the door already, some even going to the extent of jumping out of the window.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STILL IN HERE!? ITS YOUTH TIME, YOU KNOW! ITS GYM TIME FOR THIS CLASS! EVERYONE, PLEASE GO ON TO THE YOUTHNESS OF THE GYM ROOM! GAI-SENSEI IS ALREADY THERE WITH HIS YOUTHNESS SHINING TO HIS VERY BEST! YOUT-awk!"

"SHUDDAP LEE!"

Kiba whapped a book at Lee's head and growled out angrily. Dragging Shikamaru and Naruto by the cuff of their shirts, he started out for the changing room, with Lee STILL inside the maths room.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, KIBA-KUN?! ITS SO UNYOUTHFUL OF YOU! I MUST FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOUR YOUTHNESS COME BACK AGAIN! GAI-SENSEI MUST KNOW A WAY TO CURE YOU! FEAR NOT KIBA-KUN!"

The door slammed closed, as Kiba dragged Shikamaru and Naruto to the changing room.

Shikamaru's energy suddenly blared out, as he started yelling colorful things at Kiba while flailing about. "Dammit Kiba let me go! I am ditching gym you mutt!" Kiba gave Shikamaru a smile. "Not this time, Shikamaru."

With that, an evil laugh rang though the corridor as Shikamaru gave up while scowling all the way.

Naruto yawned out blearily as he leaned against the wall of the boy's changing room. If it was one thing he couldn't understand, that was Kiba. Slowly, he went to his locker and started to take off his shirt.

It was as though all the movements in the changing room had stopped. Still blissfully unaware of that, Naruto slipped on his gym shirt and started to take his pants off. The rest of the boys' eyes widened, but before they could do a thing, Kiba had shoved Naruto into a cubicle.

"CHANGE IN THERE YOU ASS!"

"What's with you today!? And I have an ass! Better than your stinky one! "

All the boys shot Kiba with a death glare before continuing their changing, and Shikamaru sighed while shaking his head. Naruto was such a troublesome boy. Sasuke took this commotion as a chance to slip away silently after changing quickly.

--

"GO ON, RUN TO YOUR YOUTH, PEOPLES! 50 LAPS FOR WARMING UP! RUN!!"

Everyone grumbled at this. But they started running anyway in case Gai increases the number of laps.

"Ne, do you believe that that cute blond is Naruto?"

Sasuke's sharp ears suddenly caught a piece of conversation that he **DID NOT** want to hear. What's so great about that dobe anyway? Yes, Sasuke admitted he looked okay, but Sasuke is supposed to be a cold ice block. But he listened anyway. It was not as though he could block them from talking.

(RM: Say say, Sasuke.. Just admit that you wanted to know more about Naruto! You **could **block them if you wanted, just like how you did with all those fangirls slobbering. -leers-)

"I don't know. He seem to be like Naruto you know. That blond hair."

"But its a bit too much of a difference from last time you know. With him being a geek and all and suddenly changing into this."

Sasuke's eyebrows lifted. Geek?

"Yeah. I suspect that after that breakup with Sai, Naruto couldn't stand it and changed."

"Shouldn't we be thanking Sai instead now?"

"I am so going up for him!"

"No you're not! He's mine."

The rest of the conversation faded away as Sasuke increased his speed. Hn, his idiotic _cousin _with that dobe? Looks like he had to look into this matter. It seems promising with facts... And he almost wanted to kill his idiotic brother for putting him in such a school.

Itachi better be counting his lucky stars that his cousin had some interesting background behind him. At the Uchiha company, Itachi was signing a document when he sneezed, causing the ink to smudge. His eyebrows narrowed in anger.

Meanwhile, Sai heard parts of the conversation, and he felt anger rising in his chest. How dare those two dolts think about HIS Naruto that way!? Suddenly, it was as though cold water was poured him.

'What the heck am I think about!? Naruto is not mine now. I will not be crawling back to him, since I was the one who wanted this breakup. Sakura is my girlfriend now.'

Even though his mind told himself that, his heart decided to rebel him. It felt as though some evil fat elephant had chosen to make his heart as a comfy cushion chair, and some half dead butterfly was flapping in his stomach, making his chest hurt.

It, was guilt. Guilt for breaking up with Naruto. Guilt for being such a player. And lingering regret stays in his mind for breaking up with Naruto. Mentally slapping himself, Sai continued running, determined to break that train of thought.

His life is so fucked up man.

"RUN TILL THE END, YOU YOUTHFUL BUNCH OF KIDS! RUN TO YOUR YOUTH!"

Naruto winced at the sight of Gai prancing around everyone, yelling random stuff about youth and doing the good guy pose while jumping every half a minute. It was a human traffic jam here. Somehow, Sasuke and Naruto were made a human sandwich with people wanting to run beside them.

Kiba and Shikamaru were suppose to be beside him to fend away those slobbering monsters, but Kiba was trampled onto the ground halfway and Shikamaru was poking at him to make sure if he was alive or not.

Gaara was somewhere beside Naruto just a while ago with his glaring, but suddenly some random guy decided, 'to the heck with it!' and jumped over Gaara and glued himself to Naruto. And the rest promptly followed suit, quickly forming a tight human-glued-group before Gaara had any say.

Sasuke was doing quite good, with all his glaring on his own. But the girls are starting to hold onto him like how they did to Naruto too. Ugh.

It was, simply put, hectic. Naruto grumbled at this, not used to all the attention given to him. After that, Gai blew his whistle, and immediately everyone gathered, albeit reluctantly.

"NOW WE SHALL PLAY A FEW RANDOM GAMES EVERYONE! GATHER AND PLAY! TO YOUR YOUTHNESS IS ALL ABOUT THIS!"

Naruto drowned out Gai's voice halfway, and walked over to the Rookie 9 group. He could see Sai being dragged by Sakura around, and silently sympathized him for having such a bad taste in choosing someone as ugly as Sakura.

Sakura, instead of talking animatedly to Sai, was staring at Sasuke with a glazed look in her eyes. Naruto put this information to mind. Looks like without even him starting, with Sasuke just included, Sakura's so called 'love' for Sai was starting to waver.

This game is on.

--

"NOO! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A FUCKING HEADACHE WITH YOU FUGLY ACTING!? I KNEW THAT THE BOTH OF YOU ARE TRYING TO GIVE YOURSELVES A FUCKING FAIL FOR THIS SUBJECT! THE EXPRESSION SHOULD BE MORE REAL!"

Genma was almost loosing himself, and Sakura and Sai were cowering on the stage at the amphitheater. And as you can guess, its literature period with Genma almost going to burst a blood vessel.

Naruto looked surprised at Genma's reaction. He knew that Sai and Sakura were acting badly in for the play 'Romeo and Juliet', but Genma didn't have to have such a...big reaction. It was kinda scary. And to his horror, Gaara seemed to be egging Genma on, throwing random sharp objects to him.

Geez.

Later, Kiba had just so kindly informed him that actually, Genma was the unfortunate victim of having blue balls. It just seemed so that something went a bit wrong with Genma's pervertic ways in his and Raidou-sensei's relationship, and Raidou-sensei went all mad and so there landed Genma.

Probably a few weeks, or worst, months of no sex and sleeping on couch made him break. And why does Kiba knows all this?

It seems as though detention had lots of usefulness sometimes.

Kiba and Ino had already taken their cameras out, not being one to miss their chance to take down some evidence of Sakura's and Sai's embarrassing moment. The rest were just being themselves.

Lee was just passing by... (again) when he heard Genma. And its either that Genma seemed too focused on spitting Sakura and Sai whatever bad words his brain could supply, or he just couldn't be bothered with the youth and loud boy's talking.

"GENMA-SENSEI, YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY WITH ALL THOSE COLORFUL WORDS YOU KNOW HOW TO USE!! BUT GAI-SENSEI WILL NOT BE PROUD IF I LEARNT THEM! TO BE YOUTHFUL IS TO BE REFRESHING!"

Someone gagged in the background.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for that someone, Lee turned his big eyes and eyebrows onto the someone and started yelling out how un-youthful it was to gag when its **YOUTH TALK** time.

A foul and thick aura in the air that was spread by Genma intensified within the next five minutes, and Genma's hair started to move by itself, like black snakes from Medusa's hair. His form seemed to have grown bigger, making Sai and Sakura squeak like small mice.

"SAI! YOUR ACTING IS THE WORST OF THE WORST YOU DOLT! YOU MUST BE MORE DRAMATIC! _**DRAMATIC**_!! YOU SUCK YOU KNOW THAT?! **NO!! **YOU DON'T KNOW! CAUSE IF YOU KNEW THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE A HANDICAPPED!"

Sai's pride that knocked into a lamp post called Genma had a large, huge dent that was permanent for the rest of its old, cooty life.

"SAKURA! SINCE YOU ARE A GIRL, AND ALSO THE SO CALLED 'PRINCESS OF DRAMATIC-NESS' IN THIS SCHOOL FOR EVERY SMALL THING, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD DO BETTER!! _**YOU'VE PROVED MY **__**SIXTH SENSE WRONG FOR ONCE!! **_YOUR ACTING IS SHIT!! _**CRAP!! YOU KNOW WHAT'S POO MEANING?! HUH?!**_"

Genma pointed to his ass and made a poo shape with his hands, glaring at Sakura with one eye.

Sakura went red in the face at this, and she tried an innocent look.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT _**SHITTY**_ FACE! LOOK AT YOURSELF!! CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE _PATHETIC FACE_?! YOU **SUCK**!!!" And Genma, suddenly reverting to his childish self, made loud boo-ing sounds and continued to scream at Sakura.

Naruto couldn't help but to chuckle at this. Kiba chuckled too, evilly as he zoomed into Sakura's face. He mentally stuck a self note to enlarge her face and post it everywhere, so called by Genma-sensei beautifully, 'THE SHITTY FACE'.

Since we are on the topic of zooming in, we might as well zoom into that black figure sitting at the corner at the topper deck. Sasuke stared at the scene below, with a stoic look. His hands twitched, but he tightened his self control.

He will _not _take a video of this, he will _not _post this up on youtube and he will _not _cackle evilly like some deranged and childish boy. No matter how tempting this is.

"Such a fine blackmail material, and you're not gonna take down it. You're loosing your touch, otou-tou."

Sasuke twitched at this and immediately turned his head to the direction of the silky voice in such a fast motion that he could have a backlash. And sure enough, just a few seats above him, was Uchiha Itachi, his brother. And in his hands, held a mini-video-cam, that was currently zoomed into Sai's panicked face.

(A/N: Little brother in Japanese. And whatever a backlash is, I don't know. It just seemed funny to use. Hahaha.)

"...what are you doing here..Itachi?"

"Can't your older brother take a rest from work and look up on his little brother sometimes?"

"Not when its you. Why do you have to always have to pop up of nowhere? Is your freaky gang with you?"

"Its not freaky. Its cool, and you just don't want to admit it."

"...You are out of your mind."

"Of course I am. Its so dark and scary. who'd want to be in there?!"

"..."

Somehow, this was the conversation every time whenever the two Uchiha brothers met. And every single time, Sasuke always ended it speechless with Itachi being all stoic, not minding that he had said something seriously dumb.

Kisame peered at Itachi from his corner, while the rest where hidden in somewhere that he didn't want to know. Somehow, he'd want to learn how Itachi could stay expression-less after saying something dumb.

Suddenly, Itachi switched his view from Sai's face to a blond boy that was laughing with a pile of other people he didn't bother to care with. He studied the face for a while, before opening his mouth.

"..Who is that blond male kid?"

Sasuke took a look, and grunted. "Uzumaki Kazama Naruto. Don't really know much about him, but I gather he hates Sai too." Itachi's ears perked up at this. "How did you know?"

"He backhanded _dearest _cousin's girlfriend yesterday."

"Keep an eye on him."

Even though in his heart, Sasuke disliked his eccentric brother, he knew when to listen to his brother and when not to. And this was one of the times when his brother meant his word. But he would have kept an eye on that dobe even if Itachi didn't tell him to.

"Hn."

Gaara looked up at Sasuke and the extra visitor. Narrowing sea-green eyes at them, he gave them a glare for warning but recoiled back in surprise, (or more like a slight widening of eyes) when the other visitor, glared back at him and stuck out his tongue while waving his fist.

Someone pulled the visitor down while shushing him rather loudly to stop provoking students. Gaara shook his head. 'Uchihas' mean 'crazy'.

--

Naruto folded a paper airplane, bored. Not that he was one to insult teachers, but nowadays, studying does not seem to be in too much favor with him. Especially when it is Maths. Not that Kurenai-sensei was to blame for it.

Snipping off a little corners here and there, Naruto used his markers to decorate it a little. Sasuke was staring blankly into space, sending occasional glares to girls who tried to steal his stuff when they thought that he was not looking.

Bored of his paper plane, Naruto decided to think about how his plan had gone so far. Just now, it seems that the main course of his plan is starting to bloom. Sai and Sakura had been teased enough already, and Naruto is going to make them go green.

And Sasuke.

Naruto wondered if using Sasuke was a smart idea or not. For what the boys and girls had said, it seems as though Sasuke was a cold-assed bastard but is a smexy and dark and mysterious hottie. And from the times how Sasuke treated the girls...Naruto could already tell how much of a bastard he was.

**FLASHBACK **_(today morning) _

"_Sasuke-kun would you like to eat some sweets that I've made? I've made them just for you and its my specialty! Please accept it!"_

_Sasuke looked at Maiko blankly, before taking the cake. The Uchiha boy opened the box to see a chocolate cake filled with cream and chocolate on it. Maiko blushed heavily, and started to blabber about eating the cake during lunch or whatever when Sasuke smashed the cake into Maiko's face._

"_Get it straight bitch. I hate sweets, and people like you." _

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke was indeed a bastard. He could have just told off the girl nicely that he did not like sweets, but nooo. He found out a disturbing fact that Uchiha Itachi, was no better than Sasuke. In fact, the older brother was worse. He was a bastard and a eccentric person rolled into one.

Itachi sneezed again, this time when he was playing a commoner's game called 'catching the fish'. The net broke, and he glared at the fishes, making the fishes swim to the other end of container they are in. Kisame sighed.

(This game is commonly found in japanese festival funfair.. and am not really sure about the name and what, but I think that you have to use a thin net to catch a fish, and if you manage to get a fish onto your net, you win that fish. But the net break easily, so you need agile fingers and experience to get it right.)

Kurenai's speech on whatever chapter on maths was cut off as the bell rang, signaling it was time for the lunch break of the day. Naruto got up and stretched, ignoring the looks given to him. Outside, Kiba was waiting for him with Hinata beside him.

Both of them had a slightly different periods. The rest that were in other classes were either still being held up by their teachers or had gone to their meeting place already.

Upon reaching the lunchroom, the whole school seemed to jam itself in the wide room, as there were lots of noises about. Naruto, of course, lined up for ramen and went to the Sakura trees again. Ignoring the loud protest from Kiba as Naruto spilled some hot soup while eating his ramen sloppily.

"I MISS EVERYONE!" And the loud conversation of anything boring, funny or any tests that happened during the periods before than.

A little while later, Naruto stood up, wanting to go to the washroom, and Kiba volunteered to go along with him, wanting to empty his 'tank' by the way.

On the way, Naruto and Kiba could hear heavy footsteps behind them as they turned into the corner for the toilets. And in a flash, they turned their body to land their gaze onto Haruno Sakura.

Sakura stood there, a little nervous due to the stare that Kiba and Naruto had directed to her, but soon composed herself. Sai was behind her, looking everywhere but Naruto's eyes.

"So, why is the bitch and the bastard doing here? Ahh... don't need to explain. I know what your motive is!" Kiba glared at Sakura with an expression that says, 'i-know-your-big-big-big-big-big-secret'

Sakura looked a little scared. "W-what do you know!?" Kiba closed one eye. "You...are planning to come with us to the male toilet and try to rape Naruto! And Sai is your backup! I knew it! Well, don't even think of it!"

He made a shooing motion as though he was chasing a little dog away who had followed them. Sakura flashed him the finger before turning her gaze onto Naruto. Kiba made an indigent protest in his throat.

"You! Don't you dare think I've forgotten about that ..._barbaric_ punch you've gave me! I'm here to settle that score, you stupid blond!" Sakura screeched as she pointed a wiry finger at him.

Naruto gave her a bored look. "Look. Nice people don't point people with fingers. But if you wanna point, let's play!" And Naruto promptly pointed her with a middle finger while laughing about the 'finger game'. Sakura twitched, before a smirk crept onto her face.

"Such low level actions could only be done by the _barbaric_ nerd of the school. I bet that your mummy and daddy has been more dumber than you, that's why your dearest momma is killed off. That day when your brother was _killed_, you should have been killed along too. Your birth was a _curse_ to your mother! You should be ashamed of yours-urgh!"

Naruto moved, which an agility that astonished even Kiba. Blond bangs covered his eyes, as he reared his hand. This time, he did not hold back, as he punched Sakura's cheek with all he had got. Sai, not expecting the punch, was pushed down as Sakura knocked into him.

The both of them fell into a heap at the floor. Luckily the corner was deserted, so no one was attracted to this. Kiba's eyes narrowed. He knew he should be watching over Naruto, but if help doesn't come soon, Naruto will lost himself in anger and _that _will happen again.

Shit.

This was really bad.

--

Shikamaru suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

His eyes narrowed. Something inside him, in the dept of his mind, suddenly brought out memories that was held back a long while. Pictures of people being punched, blood..and red. Red, red eyes with such deeper red of iris which held death...

Getting up immediately with an agility that was not seen for a few months, Shikamaru gave Neji a look and yelled for Lee (who proclaimed to do it with all of his youth.) to inform any teacher about a brawl starting near the boy's toilet before running off to the direction of the washroom Naruto went to.

Neji got up too, but not before calming Gaara down, leaving him to the hands of Kankuro and Temari.

Bringing Gaara would be a problem. Whoever that Naruto came across with would be dead the minute Gaara is there.

--

"_**How...dare you say that...**_"

Kiba gulped. _It _came out again. Shikamaru's insight should have caught what is going to happen...and he should be here soon.. But still..the fury that _it _gave out.. was too terrifying.

Naruto lifted his head, and through blond bangs, Sakura could see red. Red, so deep with a even redder iris had blue fire in them. So red that Sakura could even see her own blood in those eyes..

Suddenly, fear caught hold of Sakura again, as she suddenly remembered what made her fear so much of this..this.._monster_..

**FLASHBACK **_(1 months ago_)

"_Ne, Shikamaru! Am going to buy one more bowl of ramen! Look after my seat for me so that other people doesn't steal it!" Naruto smiled through his thick braces and glasses._

_The lazy boy grunted while yawning from his place on the grass, and Kiba stuck a finger into his ear. "Who'd want to steal seats when we all have one?" Naruto stuck his tongue at him before going off to the lunch room. _

_On the way, a hand suddenly yanked him and pushed him into an unused classroom._

_Naruto landed on his ass, and his head hit the wall, but he soon composed himself to see a familiar pink haired newbie in front of him. The pink haired girl, Sakura, sneered at him after taking a good look up and down._

"_I don't see why Sai-kun have to choose such a nerd like you. You're not pretty, you don't have a nice body figure. You're only good for your money. But Sai-kun has all the money he needs." Sakura looked at Naruto, all the while saying all of them with a snobbish voice._

_Naruto glared at Sakura through his thick spectacles. _

"_Don't think as though you're the prettiest teenager in the world. I've known people with a better personality and looks than you." Naruto knew he should be not quarreling with people like Sakura, but he couldn't help it. Her personality was just asking for some insults. _

_Her eyes narrowed, and immediately her mouth flew open. "How dare you talk to me that way? I am the **HARUNO **Sakura! I will have father know about this insult you gave to me and see how he will settle it with you! But..for now.. I shall have to deal with disfiguring your ugly face till not even your parents can recognize its you!"_

_She snapped her hand. Suddenly, some yankees from other schools came out with various weapons on their hands. _

(RM: Information, yankee means a tomboy. But here, I'd like to elaborate it as an all girls gang.)

"_Such a noob like you doesn't deserve Sai-kun! Look at yourself in the mirror; do you think that the world will accept such a person with such fugly looks like you?! Ugly monsters like you should just rot in hell instead of trying to steal the spotlight from me! Bet that your mum was an ugly slut like you. No wonder she was killed so soon."_

_Naruto did not reply her, but his bangs covered his face. _

_Sakura took his silence as submission, and she snapped her fingers again. With that, all the girls charged, excluding the smirking Sakura. The girls crowded around the crouching Naruto, and suddenly, there was a rapid sound of flesh hitting flesh._

_Blood spurted out. _

_At this, Kiba suddenly kicked the locked door open, and Shikamaru immediately took in the scene before him. This was not good. Moving into action, he grabbed some girls with brute force and shoved them aside, searching for only his goal, Naruto._

_Or, what that looked like Naruto._

_The figure in the middle, was not Naruto. Instead of blue eyes that was hidden by the large glasses, red eyes with an even redder iris that was filled with intent to kill was there. _

_Suddenly, a bout of recent information that Shikamaru had came across before suddenly shot into his head, searching inside his brain, his brain cells, for the information. Kyuubi. _

_Shikamaru's eyes suddenly widened. Wasn't Kyuubi Naruto's..? Shaking his head, Shikamaru moved to stop Naruto hand from breaking a random yankee's fingers. "Naruto, stop this!" _

"_**That bitch insulted my mother and my kin. She shall repay her death for it.**__"_

_Yep. This was definitely not Naruto. The kind and soft voice, had been replaced with a gruff and rougher voice. And the voice seemed much older. Kiba, who had been knocking some yankees unconscious, growled at this._

"_Who the fuck are you?! Give Naruto back if not you shall have a twelve foot stick up your ass!" _

_The Naruto look alike was about to snap back a reply when his whole body jerked. His eyes seemed to dark out of focus, but the sharp irises came back again. He shook his hand out of Shikamaru's grasp, and kicked the yankee away. _

_He turned a glare to Sakura, and grabbed her by the neck and lifting her up, slowly choking her by the way. Shikamaru broke into cold sweat. This wasn't good at all. Kiba was even more frantic than him. _

"_Look, nothing can't be solved with killing! Even though its that bitch...but than it will cause trouble for Jiraiya-san! Hello, you listening to me?"_

"_**Bitch. Listen to me carefully. Insult my kin and my mother again, you shall not see the next sunrise. I haven't had my revenge against those who insulted me before, and I shall not hesitate to do so now to you. I know. How. to. kill.**__" _

_The hand that was not holding Sakura smashed into the table beside them, and the table collapsed like a plasticine toy. The whole metal was dented, jutting against the plastic surface. _

_Squeezing Sakura's throat harshly one last time, he dropped Sakura down while she gasped for air, the Naruto looked alike glared at her again._

_Sakura immediately fled for her life. _

_Turning back to the now frightened Shikamaru and Kiba, red eyes scanned the both of them, before the dangerous lips that held a scowl morphed into a smile. _

"_**Forgive me for my behavior. I know this sounds illogical, but hear me out. My name is Uzumaki Kazama Kyuubi, the brother of Naruto. For some reasons, my soul was held in Naruto's body after I was killed. The reason, you'll have to find it yourself. I know your every move, and I can trust that you take care of Naruto. If not, you shall suffer the same as that table.**__"_

_Shikamaru and Kiba took a gulp. But before the both of them could say a thing, Kyuubi waved to them a bye, before the whole body jerked and convulsed, before slumping onto the floor. _

_Both of them immediately cradled Naruto into a sitting position, as the boy slowly blinked his eyes, as though he was in a long sleep._

_Naruto hugged Shikamaru and Kiba, eyes watering up heavily, as the two boys patted their closest friend awkwardly, not being used to hugged often._

**FLASHBACK END**

Sakura immediately scrambled backwards, her back hitting the wall as her dull green eyes widened in fear. Sai, not knowing why, had stayed in his position of where he had hit the ground. Kiba was positioned, waiting to stop Naruto..or Kyuubi, in case he had done something to harm the both of them.

"**I've warned you before, bitch. And I, don't break every one of my promise.**"

That deep, rough voice, held a sultry and amused tone to it, as Kyuubi cracked his knuckles and lifted his head to reveal red eyes, with an even deeper red irises that held promising pain and death. The three scars on Naruto face, was deeper.

Sai gasped. He didn't knew Naruto could be like..this. Than again, there was a lot of things he didn't know about Naruto in the first place.

"Naruto, wait!"

Kiba turned his head, and he almost rejoiced at the sight of Shikamaru and Neji running towards them. Kyuubi took no notice of it.

"**Even if it is my dearest otoutou friend, I will not stop. This was a promise made, and I only give one chance to dogs like her.**" Kyuubi drawled out slowly.

With that, the dangerous boy continued walking towards the pair, who are cowering at the face Kyuubi was making. Shikamaru scowled and lunged towards Kyuubi, hinting for Kiba and Neji to do the same. Not expecting the attack, Kyuubi growled and struggled.

Neji was experienced in this as Gaara had problems with sleeping and often lashed out due to his lack of sleep. And Gaara's brothers, Shukaku and Kankurou, were really asking for a beating due to them provoking Gaara whenever they could.

Kiba grimaced at Kyuubi's rough struggling, but still held his hands tight while Shikamaru whispered harshly at the ear.

"Do you think Naruto will like it if you do this!? Think about Naruto, even if you don't care about yourself. This is Naruto's body you are using. Any harm shall come to Naruto, instead of you. So think twice!"

Red eyes flashed, as he slowly slumped down in the three boys grasps.

"**...You actually talk sense. My otou-tou said that you only can spout nothing but utter rubbish. Looks like he is wrong. Hah! My otou-tou wrong!**"

Shikamaru blinked. Naruto did say that? Weird. But he didn't bother much. What that matters is that Kyuubi had calmed down. Kiba was stifling his laughters, loosening his grip on Kyuubi's hand and Neji just sighed.

Kyuubi's eyes suddenly glowed deep red again, and with Neji and Kiba loosened grip, he slipped out of the hold immediately and aimed for a direct punch for Sakura. Shikamaru muttered a shit while Neji and Kiba gasped.

The pathway echoed with a loud '**PRRAK**'.

(A/N: Its true. I hit the wall once to find that it is 'BONK'. But I wonder if it was hit hard enough, will it sound other things? Hmm...)

Sakura felt scared. Never once in her life did she feel so scared before. Those red eyes that..that monster looked at her with. It was like sucking out all of her life with those eyes, and making her weak.

Weird. Why wasn't there any pain? She opened her trembling eyes slowly, and saw Kyuubi's red eyes. But the punch never reached her.

Turning slightly with a shaking figure, Sakura saw the punch was just a hair inch away from her cheek, and the force of the punch had scored a few cracks on the white walls. What this is even more worse, that _monster's _fist, did not seem to be red, sore or bleeding, which proves that this _monster_ really knew how to fight, and in a brutal way.

Gulping, Sakura turned her gaze back to that _monster's _chin. Kyuubi scoffed at her. Sai stared blankly into space, breathing heavily, 'Naruto's' foot just inches away from his neck. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji gawked openly, not used to Kyuubi using Naruto's body to fight.

"**I, Uzumaki Kazama Kyuubi no Kitsune, never go back on my word before. But due to my otou-tou's leniency and his dearest... **_**friends**_**, pleas, I shall let you off for now. Do not think you are over. The next time you launch an attack on me, we shall see if that ugly face of yours is disfigured or not.**"

Kyuubi pulled his fist away from the mini crater he had formed and turned to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"**Sorry, sorry. It was this guy...**" Kyuubi points to Kiba. "**That otou-tou said was spouting rubbish about. Not this guy...**" This time, Kyuubi pointed to Shikamaru. "**This guy speaks intelligent size of 200 kilograms. That's what Naruto tell me. Or was that the weight of his brain? Oh yeah. His IQ.**"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. If a person's brain were to be weighing 200 kg, the whole head would not be even be carried on the neck. It would be on the legs instead. But if the legs were to be the head... arhg, too troublesome to think. Naruto was speaking illogically himself.

While Kyuubi was talking with Shikamaru and the seething Kiba, Sakura burned. With humiliation, for feeling so scared by just a single punch by that monster, and shame, for being scared that the monster would actually hurt her.

If that monster's friends were with her, weren't she to be safe?

With this deduction in her big head, Sakura smiled evilly. No matter what, Naruto was a monster, and monster that got into her way, will need to be killed. Whipping out a multi-purpose knife, Sakura, with the memory of the earlier fear washed away, dashed towards 'Naruto' to attempt to stab him.

(A/N: I am tempted to stop here. I am giving way far too much information for one chapter. ==)

Kyuubi had sensed the weak killer intent, and swiped his whole leg to land a direct kick into Sakura's stomach and grabbed the knife and with a single flick while his leg pushed Sakura's back towards him, pink hair fell down the floor.

Blood splattered out as Sakura coughed violently. Sai, stunned, took a few moment to react and try to stop the bleed from Sakura's mouth. Kyuubi's smile curled up into a smirk.

"**When I don't attack you because of others does not mean that I will not attack in order to defend myself. I am a honorable fighter, and I do not take lives unnecessarily. But you seemed really eager for me to give you pain.**"

Shikamaru was staring at Sakura's blood, and Kiba was staring at those _things_ on that floor. Neji was thinking about Gaara. Kyuubi twirled the knife in his hands, before flicking his hands, throwing the knife like a modern day ninja would do with a kunai.

With an astonishing speed, the knife embedded itself into the wall, taking some of Sakura's pink hair along for the ride.

The other Uzumaki-Kazama male smirked. "**I found the ugly mop annoying to look at, and so I decided to give you a nice haircut. It still needs a few snipping on the side though. That way it will look as though a real mushroom had grown on your head. A new pink mushroom of its type.**"

Sticking out a tongue at the stunned female, Kyuubi ushered Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru away into the male's toilet before Sakura let loose her ear piercing scream. And sure she did. Damn.

Kyuubi smirked before jerking his body again. Shikamaru and Kiba, who had expected this, prepared to catch Naruto's falling body while Neji sighed.

It really was troublesome to be involved in all this. Than again.. Naruto was the troublesome to begin with. But in a good way.

At this time, Lee came running into the scene with one Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi. A few other students peeked in and screamed on looking at blood.

Iruka immediately took action, examining for any injuries while Kakashi took a bunch of Sakura's hair with a tongs, muttering something about a voodoo curse using hair. Lots of fussing and parents calling happened, and Kakashi saw a side of Iruka he didn't see often.

While Sakura was kicking up a fuss, an ambulance was called just for her. Iruka was muttering quickly in a low tone while he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Make the ambulance tires go flat, make her stretchers tear and she shall drop onto the floor. God better make some medical thing burn out the pink mold on her head!" And he threw a pebble at a medical staff for good luck.

The unfortunate person dropped the end of Sakura's stretcher due to the sudden pain, and the chaos started.

Kakashi blinked. Whatever will Naruto say when he knew his 'brother' was actually a sadist (Sakura-sadist, apparently.)? This really opened up many many possibilities in sex! His only eye curved in glee.

--

This time, Naruto woke up an hour later at the sick bay with his body aching and his head throbbing with pain. Neji and Shikamaru than told Naruto everything that happened, and with Kyuubi doing such stunts with Naruto's body, it would be natural for it to be sore.

They passed him a bottle of oil to be rubbed onto his aching muscles from Iruka. The teacher had thought it out well after hearing the battle.

Sakura was sobbing her eyes out due to her new haircut given by Kyuubi. She deserves it, bah.

This was the latest gossip of the year, and everyone from Jiraiya to the old lady emptying the dustbins laughed at this. Naruto looked a tad confused, as Kyuubi's actions was a little blurred in his memories.

Iruka was more worried than ever, same applies to Arashi. But the adults know that this matter concerns within Naruto, and nothing dangerous that harms Naruto can came out of it. Though Iruka can't help but to be worried.

Everything went back to normal, and Sakura's father came to find Jiraiya regarding this matter, with Sakura smirking behind him. But to her and her father's shock, Jiraiya whipped out a certain multi-purpose knife, and questioned Sakura about it.

Sakura had tried to deny it at the first place, but when Jiraiya waved a tape while picking his fingers about security cameras, she confessed, and Sakura's father looked very embarrassed.

--

"Sasuke-sama, I've gathered most information for you about Uzumaki Kazama Naruto. But..the information..might not..be clear..."

A guy in a black suit, handed a sealed folder to Sasuke, before retreating and standing at the door. Sasuke glared at him and practically kicked him out of the room before opening the folder with eager hands.

NAME: **Uzumaki Kazama Naruto**

AGE: **18**

GENDER: **Male**

FAMILY BACKGROUND: **Current mother passed away, leaving with father, Uzumaki Kazama Arashi, aunt and uncle, Tsunade, head of Konoha Hospital and Jiraiya, head of Konoha High School**

PASTS: **UNKNOWN**

PERSONALITY: **UNKNOWN **

Sasuke blinked. He should have sacked that stupid man earlier. How can these be enough information?! But weirdly, why was that dobe's past sealed? And to think that his father was the former head of the police, Arashi. Hn.

'There's something missing here. It must have something to do with that pink haired monster to suffer such heavy injuries and loss of pride.' Sasuke thought, as he threw the folder onto the floor. He growled in frustration, as he buried his head in his arms.

Why was he so...so... obsessed with that dobe!? Of all people!? Sure, to find out blackmail material for his cousin. But...what is that stupid urge to get all information about him?

And that pink-haired bitch kept repeating something about red eyes and thick scars. It must have something to do with that dobe. But from what he gathered, that dobe only had blue eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

From now on, this game starts, and the best move would be asking people what happened recently with the dobe and his cousin. Sasuke smirked.

It was like eternity since someone caught his attention, and he's going to dig everything out. The emotions shall not be taken into consideration for now. Its too troublesome.

Just beside Sasuke's room, Itachi leaned against the wall.

He glanced at the door, before picking himself up and excusing to his room. Slumping on the bed in exhaustion, he turned his head to the left, and a picture frame met his view.

Strangely enough, the picture inside the frame had all its four corners burnt, evidence is the charred sides left behind. And in the middle, was a portion of Itachi's face, so bright and carefree, and Sasuke beside him, with his childish grin.

Itachi reached over, and grabbed the picture frame. Slowly, he turned the frame around, and red words met his view.

'_Run and hide well, my prey. Because I'll always find you..._'

Taking the picture out of its frame, Itachi could see a big red 'X' made on the back of the picture just on Sasuke's face, and he clenched his fist.

Putting the picture into the frame, Itachi placed the frame back to where it was, before slumping back in his bed. His head was swimming with lots of things, and he really did not want to remember them at that instant.

Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a number he knew by heart. At this moment, there is nothing he can do, but to take a step at a time. And he must be patient, and take the correct step ahead of his opponent.

Kisame would be able to comfort him. And a smirk crept on his face, knowing what Kisame would do to let him forget about it.

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM CORNER**: Hmm. This should satisfy your curiosity-ness. It was hard to come up with ideas, but I managed to. Now you know about Kyuubi, but who wrote those words on the wall?

Things will explain itself naturally over the next few chapters, so stay in touch! Hahaha.

**NARUTO**: ...I somehow don't have the mood to argue with you.

**RM**: -looks offended- I am saying things that are 100% correct!!

**NARUTO**: yeah yeah.

**RM**: But again. I have a feeling that everything is turning out to be a disaster.

**SASUKE**: -gawks at my stupidity-

(...I have a feeling that Sasuke's speech always ends last. Hm.)


	5. Miss, Mr Independent

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**: FULL SPEED AHEAD. I'VE BEEN DELAYING THIS FANFIC FOR A LONG TIME ALREADY. I need lots of pocky, inspiration, yaoi, pocky & coffee to make it my big break through.

_This is thoughts. _

**This is when Kyuubi's talking to Naruto/Kyuubi's thoughts.**

This is normal speech.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Five

**MISS, OR MR, INDEPENDENT**

**--**

_Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it_

_And everything she got best believe she bought it_

_She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt it girlfriend_

_You're everything I need_

_Said you're everything I need_

_**Ne-Yo**_

--

Kiba's eyes darted back and forth.

Naruto was using a set-square to make a small crack on the wall bigger, and Sasuke was using a pen-knife to vandalize his table with various scratches.

(RM: FYI just in case, a set square is a mathematical instrument used to draw out parallel lines, shapes etc. It is in a triangle shape. And credits to my friend, who did the 'set-square' thing, in the middle of the finals. I did the second one, only with my name tag pin. -laughs-)

Well, its not that nothing is wrong with this.

'BUT WHEN IS NARUTO GOING TO START WITH HIS PLAN!?' Kiba internally wailed out loud. It has been a week since the 'Sakura got K.O-ed!' incident, and the bitch and the bastard were slowly gaining their arrogance back.

Being Naruto's closest friend and also a part of the 'AS&SCPN&SLL' club, (Also can be read as, Anti-Sakura-and-Sai-club-and-protect-Naruto-and-Sasuke-love-love club) Kiba just have to do something to get the plan going.

Quickly tearing a small piece of paper from his neighbor's english book, Kiba scribbled a few words before crashing the paper up.

Its now or never. Kiba's aiming skills **never** failed him anyway. Taking out two pencils, Kiba attached a rubber band over them,making a makeshift catapult. He positioned the paper ball in the center of the rubber band, and pulled.

Aiming it was Naruto's back, Kiba let go. A slight wind from the fan swerved the ball's direction a little bit, but luckily, the ball landed safely at Uzumaki's airport. Naruto picked the paper up and read it.

_Hw r u gna KO em? 4Hed n as'o_

Naruto's eyebrow raised up, and he scribbled something back onto the paper before aiming it back to Kiba, missing his open mouth by few inches.

The dog boy covered his mouth protectively before sticking out a tongue childishly at Naruto. Scanning his surroundings to see if Hayate-sensei was walking around the corner before opening the paper with excited hands.

_Wait & see. _

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the three words. He tossed the paper behind him, ignoring the thunk sound when it hit someone.

Meanwhile, Naruto was fidgeting in his seat. A plan. How could he ever forget to plan out a damn plan to get that arrogant Uchiha to help him defeat Sai and Sakura? Actually when Kiba threw him the note, Naruto suddenly remembered about his plan.

He had actually forgotten to think of a plan!! Not that he will tell Kiba.

Whipping out a piece of paper and pencil, Naruto starts to write down his ideas to lure in the Uchiha while Kyuubi listened to Naruto quietly in his mind.

**Plan 1. **

Maybe he could get Sasuke in a deal and Naruto will get whatever Sasuke wants? Naruto muled about the idea for a while. Bad idea. **Uchiha **Sasuke is from a fucking rich family. What makes him think that Sasuke would _want _something when he can already get them first hand?

**Plan 2. **

From his information dug out from one of the rabid fangirls, Naruto found out that Sasuke was actually human and liked tomatoes and onigirls. Maybe if he could get him some fresh tomatoes and onigirls Sasuke would... Hold on that thought.

Naruto scowled again. Sasuke would get them himself already if he wanted it, no need for Naruto to help him.

Damn.

The pencil that was suppose to be used for writing was chewed until halfway... before Naruto tossed the pencil away when the bitter taste of lead got to his senses. He attempted to ask Gaara what he liked, because somehow..silent people must like the same things as silent people, right?

Gaara looks absolutely dumbfounded at his theory but he muttered out, "I like Neji, I like killing and I like being with people I like. Does this mean the Uchiha shares the same views as me?" And he prepared to do a silent assassination to kill Sasuke because Sasuke had 'liked' Neji.

Kyuubi sighed loudly.

'**Ne...why don't you just try and ask him?**'

'_And have that darn Uchiha smash something else onto my face like what he did to that poor girl? No way._'

'**Asking wouldn't die. Ask before I take over your body and make you do the chicken dance in front of the whole class.**'

Kyuubi exhaled a deep breath. Sure, Naruto was his cute little brother at times, but also Naruto was a little annoying.

As though God had heard Naruto's inner thoughts, the bell rang, signaling for the next class. Hayate already swept out of the room, coughing like no tomorrow.

Walking over to the stony boy at the corner, Naruto coughed to get his attention. Sasuke's eyes flickered for a while, before going back to his book.

Giving his 100 percent watt smile, Naruto opened his mouth, and was about to say out his question when the Uchiha turned his head and glared at him. Naruto faltered.

"Uh.."

"Shut up."

One blue eye narrowed, and Naruto stuck his head and snorted before saying the question while twitching as Kiba's eyes burned into his back.

"I have a proposition for you, and I am quite sure that you wouldn't be able to deny it."

Sasuke's glare hardened, and he stared at Naruto.

(**Kiba**: WTF is this polite-ness! OOC! CUT! STOP PLAY! CHANGE SCENE! -makes 'X' sign with his hands-)

Blue eyes curved up into a half moon smile. "I don't like Sai-baka that much, and I am quite sure you don't too. You get what I am talking, right?"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. He slid a piece of paper to Sasuke, and the boy looked questioningly at the paper.

"This holds my number. Call me when you deem fit for us to start working together."

"What...makes you think I'll agree to this..dobe?"

Naruto twitched, but he held his ground. "..Do..dobe!? Who the hell you are calling dobe you stupid teme! Doesn't matter, I am willing to bet _Kiba_'s ass that you'll agree, sooner or later!

Outer Sasuke glared at the teme comment, but inner Sasuke was reacting differently.

**INNER SASUKE MEETING**

"OMG GOSH THE SEXY NARU-CHAN IS TALKING TO ME WHAT SHOULD I DO OMFG!" The horny-inner Sasuke is hyperventilating while shaking every inner-sasuke nearby.

The bastard-inner Sasuke grumbled at this. "What's the big fuss over that dobe?" The horny-inner Sasuke immediately turned his glinting eyes at bastard-inner Sasuke and started to rant something about Naruto.

Inner-talk-logic Sasuke spoke out his thoughts, "If we accept the plan to Naruto, it would mean that we would be transformed into gays."

The rest of the Sasukes simultaneously replied, "Who cares if we were to be gays? I don't give a damn about other's people thoughts."

Inner-talk-logic Sasuke sweatdropped.

Inner-angelic Sasuke pipped up suddenly. "So should we accept this? I feel that this is a good opportunity, and I can't deny that we had thoughts on Uzumaki Naruto before."

(**RM**: god. Did I just type that sasuke had an angelic side to him?! -looks back-. I DID OMG! -faints-)

Inner-boss Sasuke nodded his head before slamming his hand onto the table, thus creating an effective silence. "Everyone, please cast your votes if we should trust Uzumaki's plan or not! Voting starts now!"

And all 101 of the inner Sasukes started their mini job. In the end, the results are out.

TO TRUST UZUMAKI NARUTO AND OTHER REASONS: **98 percent **

NOT TO TRUST UZUMAKI NARUTO AND OTHER REASONS: **2 percent**

Inner-bastard Sasuke and Inner-stubborn Sasuke pouted before walking to a corner to sulk while the other Sasukes were rejoicing. Inner-boss Sasuke nodded his head before coming to a decision.

"We will continue on the plan of following Uzumaki Naruto's ways to lead to the downfall of Sai! Meeting adjourned!"

**INNER SASUKE MEETING END**

Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. That bastard seems to be spacing out.

"Oi, teme! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you! Uneducated bastard!"

"Yeah, uneducated dobe. That you are."

"Whaaat?! I wasn't the one who ignored people in a conversation!"

"Hn. You're just asking to be ignored."

"And you're just _begging_ for someone to stick another 10 foot long ice pole up your ass too!"

"_Dobe_. What do you do to know that? Spy on me when I'm taking showers? Tsk tsk."

"TEMEEEEE!!"

Naruto's fist tightened. He couldn't imagine the days when he needed to work with him. He could already feel Sakura's stare burning into his back for calling Sasuke a 'teme'. Heck, the whole class was somehow trying to stare at them.

In his mind, a full army of 1000 inner-Narutos were screaming and protesting large banners of 'TEME!!'. Kyuubi sighed as he wore a shiny pot on his head and armed himself with the lid of his rubbish bin and a spatula. And started mission impossible to calm the uptight Narutos down.

'**If being a job of a normal brother is like this, I'd rather not do it.**' Kyuubi grumbled in his mind before rushing to calm another Naruto down but got spit on his face and a painful kick in the shins instead.

"Hn. I'll think about it first, uneducated _dobe. _Your answer comes later."

Outer Naruto was twitching uncontrollably, while Sasuke focused on his book again. Naruto grinned with snapping teeth before walking back stiffly to Kiba. And the said dog boy looked amazed.

"What!?" Naruto snapped, apparently not feeling to happy.

Kiba looked up at the blond. "You know, that was the longest conversation I've ever heard him speak. Man, you're something! Really something.. for being called a _dobe_." With that, Kiba broke into giggles.

Naruto raised his left foot threatening and Kiba immediately scampered off somewhere, choking on his laughter.

Gaara had walked towards Sasuke, ignoring Naruto who was hopping on one foot, chasing Kiba everywhere and screaming, 'Challenge this beautiful leg with Kiba junior, would you? It would be a thrilling experience, _to feel the burn_!'

Sasuke ignored him, apparently feeling his words quota per day had exceeded its limit with the talk from Naruto. Gaara did not acknowledge him, but warned him with a simple sentence.

"Hyuuga Neji's mine, you snotty duck ass. Take him and your balls _shall_ be crushed."

Sasuke blinked at him before narrowing his eyes at the insult. What the hell is wrong with that red wanker!?

Pale green eyes narrowed in pure jealously while they spotted Naruto talking to Sasuke as though he knew Sasuke like a great friend.

What did that blond do to deserve Sasuke-kun's attention?! It was totally unfair! Naruto doesn't even deserve to go near Sasuke, let alone to talk to him. Her forehead twitched in anger as the pink pencil dotted in hello kitty she was holding snapped into two.

'_Uzumaki Naruto. You have guts to talk to __**my **__Sasuke-kun and try to seduce him to you! And you shall be destroyed!_'

Sai, who was sitting beside Sakura, stared at the girl blankly.

It was as though the gods were trying to make fun of him. Once he had dumped Naruto for Sakura, Sai had actually thought that he had done the right thing. But a series of dangerous and bad luck events were dumped onto him un-ceremoniously.

Was this called payback?

And now, Sakura was, surely if not slowly, getting smitten with his dearest cousin. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Oh how he hated Sasuke. Sasuke just had to steal everything that was his. Its just unfair danggit!

Ever since Sasuke arrived here, Sakura seemed to be getting more and more distant from him. And he's willing to bet all his lunch money that Itachi was behind this plan of sending Sasuke here!

Meanwhile, Itachi was trying to concentrate on a staring competition with Sasori, one of his Akatsuki friend. But a giant sneeze suddenly took over him and he blinked.

"...I won."

The red head stared at Deidara with an unbelievable expression before Deidara pounced onto Sasori and started a smooch session.

Itachi glared again. What's with all the sneezes nowadays!? Must be that annoying Sai talking bad about him... or his dearest little brother thinking about him... Kisame felt a shudder go down his spine.

Itachi glaring was much, much, waaaay much more better than a smirking one.

--

School ended quickly just because the authoress decided to speed things up, and the last bell soon rang. Naruto stretched, ignorant of the ogles again before going out of the classroom. Kiba had informed the others about what happened in the afternoon... and the response was quick.

The girls had squealed loudly except for Hinata... and the boys were not really responsive at all, just giving him some thumbs-up, or nods. Weeell...except for one, but Naruto didn't really want to go through the nightmare again.

'_OMG IZZAT TRUE NARUTO-KUN!? YOUTH IS BURNING IN YOU!!! YOSH!!!_'

Naruto shook his head violently. Urg.

Just as he was going to the gates to wait for Kiba to get his car, a black car suddenly drove up to him and someone pulled him inside hurriedly.

He could see Kiba's face morph into shock and horror before screaming to everyone else that he was kidnapped. And he could see Lee trying to outrun the car, hearing screams of, 'IF I CAN'T OUTRUN THE CAR AND STOP THE KIDNAP, I SHALL DO 1000 HEADSTANDS!'

The driver sped the car up a few notches, not willing to risk the car to the boy he classified as dangerous. Lee was still persistently following, his eyes bigger than ever, face red and eyebrows wriggling about, as though they are cheering for him. Ugh.

"What the hell!?"

Was the first coherent sentence Naruto managed to splutter out when he composed himself. A snort was heard and blondie lifted his head.

To see Uchiha Sasuke sitting at the other side.

The dark haired boy just glared at Naruto before looking away. Blue eyes slowly glinted in excitement before pouncing the boy.

"Does this mean that the plan is accepted?"

"Hn."

Naruto was really tempted to hug Sasuke, but the glare got turned into the highest level, and the blond blacked away.

"I'll be fetching you everyday from now on...so don't ask that canine boy to drive his junk to your house."

Naruto twitched again at the obvious insult to Kiba, before nodding his head. The car jerked to a stop suddenly, and Naruto looked outside to see his house. He stepped out of the car, but before he closed the door, he turned at looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"Byeeee, Sas-koi!" And with that, Naruto blew him a kiss and winked. But before the door could close properly, Naruto could clearly hear a distinct 'dobe'.

The twitch grew full force, and as the car drove away, Naruto shook his fist and yelled out, "FINE, I'LL CALL YOU TEME IF YOU LIKE THAT SO MUCH!!"

Nei digested all this while cackling evilly from her spot at the window.

From his spot outside, Naruto shuddered violently suddenly as a shiver went down his spine.

"Someone is plotting something evil for me! I'd better go to the nearby shop to buy some things before coming back."

And just as he walked away, Lee came running into view, looking around for a black car with the rest behind him. Gaara, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru, being the logical ones had called Naruto's handphone. While the rest had rented a taxi and requested it to follow the black car.

Which failed, the reason still unknown. Naruto knew that the next day, something big, weird or ridiculous is going to be on the front page of the paper, but he didn't want to know it at all.

He could live without knowing it. Really.

--

Late at night was only when Naruto managed to get some peace.

Once he stepped into his house, he had looked around for Nei anywhere, behind the tables, round the corner, behind that wall, underneath that rug... But he heard a sight muffled curse, and he looked up to see Nei struggling to hold onto her hooks that was attached to the ceiling.

She had a green cloth wrapped around her head like those typical thief in those cartoons... and she looked as though she was going to fall soon.

Nei pretended to ignore Naruto's look that screamed out, 'YOU DUMBASS THAT'S SO LAME!' and landed on her ass instead of her feet like that super ninjas did. She whipped out paper shurikens and proceeded to chase Naruto around, started rambling something about safe sex.

Jiraiya butted in immediately and Naruto could have sworn his ears were toasted already by the time they are done.

Minato had luckily hit Nei and Jiraiya on the head with a wooden paddle and locking them separately in different cupboards before un-tyeing his son.

Cruel things to be done to an innocent child, Minato had said.

Slumping onto his bed, Naruto looked up at the ceiling, sighing.

Was his decision right for all this things?

Would his life be better if he didn't change himself?

Naruto closed his eyes, but smiled contentedly. Somehow, he felt as though it was just natural for him to be changed into what he was now.

After all, what would life be if it were to be boring each day?

Sorting through random thoughts, Naruto was just about to sleep when a sudden familiar face popped into his mind. Blue eyes snapped open immediately.

"...My god. This must be a bad luck sign. That teme's face actually popped up in my mind!"

At the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke was shooting darts at a blown up picture of Sai's face when he suddenly sneezed. The dart that was aimed for Sai's nostrils missed it direction and it almost hit Itachi who had just entered the room.

The elder brother closed the door immediately, leaving Sasuke alone.

Sasuke scowled while rubbing his nose. Must be some rabid fangirl squealing about him, bent on giving him a damn sneezing fit. But a random face popped up in his mind.

What if it were to be Naruto that was thinking about him....?

A light pink flushed on his cheeks, half of him delighted to have Naruto to be smitten with him, half of him disgusted of the feeling of happiness through him when he thought of Naruto. Sasuke mercilessly squashed that thought before slapping himself on the cheek lightly. Stupid dobe.

He resumed throwing darts at Sai's face, but this time with a new vigor.

Damn Sai.

Damn dobe.

Damn Itachi.

Damn the whole world.

Damn damn damn damn damn.

And damn you for thinking that Sasuke was childish.

Sasuke knows what you're thinking!

Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn!!

Sasuke was NOT childish for thinking like that. Nope.

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM**: Hmm, at least the plan is progressing well though I am sure that the plot is fragile. Am really afraid that I might spoil the whole plot.

Aaaarg.

One more chapter to edit and hopefully the new chapter will be merged together with it too. Or maybe I'll put in two more chapters just to appease you all. After all I was gone for god knows how many days.

**NARUTO**: No matter how many chapters, the readers can't be happy easily you dimwit!

**RM**: Hey! I may have wits but I sure ain't dim!

**NARUTO**: Your room is already dim. There's only a small bulb saving your eyesight.

**RM**: Since when you take such notice of your surroundings?

**NARUTO**: Are you implying that I don't take note of where I am!?

**SASUKE**: -sticks a finger into his ear-

**SHIKAMARU**: Troublesome. -slinks off to somewhere to take a nap-

--

**ALSO PEOPLE. I'VE GOT A QUESTION TO ASK. **

**DON'T IGNORE THIS! SEE THIS YOU...NICE READER!**

_**DON'T IGNORE THIS! CAUSE KYUUBI WILL...er..GIVE YOU COOKIES! **_

(**KYUUBI**: WTH!? DON'T DRAG ME IN YOU -someone muffles him with a towel-)

**DON'T IGNORE THIS! CAUSE I'M YOUR MOTHER!** Yeah. For real.

(**YOU**: -thinking in the head- _yeah right._)

Have I got your attention now? -coughs lightly- good.

**DON'T IGNORE THIS! IF YOU DO I SHALL NOT UPDATE AGAIN FOR A YEAR! -**just kidding- or maybe not. -get bashed by naruto-

**BACK TO THE MAIN POINT. PLEASE TELL ME BY REVIEWS, DO YOU GUYS WANT ANY OMAKES IN THIS STORY?**

**OMAKES, meaning by **funny short stories about the chapter **OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.**

**PLEASE TELL ME SOON! **I'll remind again at the next chapter. So don't try to ignore that and this. -mews-


	6. Disturbia

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**:The final second-last chapter to be edited and I shall merge my new chapter here. Take your sweet time reading it my dearest~

ALSO.

For this chapter, there will kissing and slight foreplay (not going to the shirt yet.). So don't advance further if you're reading this illegally. If you still want to go on... -chuckles evil laugh- I'll welcome you into this chapter.

_This is thoughts. _

**This is when Kyuubi's talking to Naruto/Kyuubi's thoughts.**

This is normal speech.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Six

**DISTURBIA**

**--**

_Throw on your break lights,_

_We're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gonna play nice,_

_Watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice_

_Your train of thoughts will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

_**Rihanna**_

--

Sasuke was already waiting outside the Uzumaki house early in the morning, and counting how many minutes Naruto is going to make him wait.

And he was just having fun trying to see how many annoying sparrows he can scare off with his glare. Sureeeeee. Fun fun fun.

The door opened suddenly with a large force, and Sasuke was wondering why the hinges didn't break yet. Naruto appeared, a sausage still sticking out of his mouth and face very red.

Sasuke didn't want to know why. Really.

There are some screaming from inside the house and Naruto slammed the door behind him. A rather loud 'THUD' could be heard from the inside of the house. And Sasuke decided maybe it was the wrong decision to be associated with this guy.

And the dobe decided to notice him now.

"Ohh, you're early today, _teme_."

The dobe did a slight attempt at combing his messy hair and straightening his clothes while chewing on his sausage before posing. As though to tell Sasuke, 'You didn't just see that. All you saw, is my greatness.'

'So says the person that was late himself. Smart comeback, dobe.'

Sasuke bit back sarcastically in his mind. Apparently the younger Uchiha isn't as peachy as he was before this morning. Managing to get a snort out of his nose, he got into his car and Naruto climbed in as elegant as he could.

While ignoring the screeches from a certain woman from the upper story about safe sex.

Stepping on the accelerator, the black car sped away into the corner twisting with perfect grace, or so much a car's grace can be.

Inside the car, Naruto swallowed his sausage while trying to tidy himself up again. It been a hectic morning. And Sasuke-teme is being bastardy again. Maybe he shouldn't ask Sasuke to help. Geez.

The ride was silent, and Konoha High soon reached into view. The car was soon parked, and Sasuke got out of his car. Naruto was just about to do the same, when the car door opened for him.

Blue eyes peered up, and met black ones.

"This is what a perfect boyfriend's to do to his girlfriend."

Insert a cocky smirk by Sasuke here.

And once the words got processed into Naruto's brain, a full blush settled on the blond's cheeks. Mustering up a glare, Naruto managed to growl back, "What makes you think I am the girl here?!"

A lazy expression met back.

"Well, from afar its really hard to tell if you are a boy or girl.. wait.. looking from a near distance also makes it hard to guess.. the way you talk is also quite girly too.. you don't really have much muscles on you and-"

With every one of the sentence, Naruto twitched until he could stand it no longer and interrupted Sasuke with a stomp on his feet. The boy scowled immediately, and Naruto just huffed and walked away.

'And..'

Sasuke added mentally in his mind.

'The way how you carry yourself out right now is quite girly too.'

Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke. "Stop talking bad about how girly I am and get your pale ass here you dingbat! You look as much as a girl if I were to be girly too!"

--

The double doors opened, and Sasuke walked out together with Naruto. Some of the students turned their heads to them and started whispering.

Blue eyes rolled at their behavior. How annoying. And loud screeches suddenly reached his ears. True enough, Sakura and Sai came walking from the other corner, giggling and laughing all the while.

Apparently they didn't notice Sasuke and Naruto as Sakura pulled Sai down for a smooch in the middle of the hallway. Naruto's eyes popped out and he felt bile rising in his throat. Sasuke turned away from the scene, resting his eyes on a nearby abstract portrait.

Sure, he didn't understand abstract. But at least it is much nicer than the scene in front of him.

The rest of the student body continued what they are doing, not even noticing the two smooching in front of them. Some of them even ignored what they are doing.

Both of the separated after a while, whispering disgusting things to each other while giggling every once in a while. Sasuke just stared at the portrait for a while, before grabbing Naruto towards him.

"Wha..."

Was what Naruto could get out before a smirking Uchiha wrapped his arms around his waist. Pale lips fell on a full and plump one, and the everyone paused in their actions. Weird how their attention could be caught easily with them, unlike with Sakura and Sai.

This time, Sakura and Sai caught notice of both of them, and Sakura seethed in anger while Sai stared. Sasuke's eyes peeked slyly from the side, and caught their reactions and mentally took a picture.

This was too fun.

But then again, he didn't know why he had the sudden urge to grab the dobe and...the sudden..dominating sense. So hard to understand. Still..the dobe's lips were soft..so unlike for a male.

The urge came back again, this time wanting to make sure that everyone knew that Naruto was his 'boyfriend' now. 'Naruto wasn't going to be his real boyfriend though'...his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Sasuke threw that thought far away. Instincts now. Logic later. With that, he licked Naruto's bottom lip before biting it lightly. And just like he thought, the dobe gasped in shock. Grinning unnaturally in victory mentally, Sasuke slid his tongue into the dobe's mouth.

And he made sure that the everyone could see that his tongue was in the dobe's mouth.

All of a sudden, it was as though the whole of Naruto was thrown to his senses. He tasted a slight orange flavor with a slight mixture of miso in it. Quirky, but it was interesting.

Desiring more of that unique taste, Sasuke slid his tongue over every part of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's cheeks were flushed red while he let Sasuke explore his mouth. It was as though the world was forgotten, and only Sasuke was in front of him.

He could feel it.

The playful tongue that swept over everywhere, and with a sudden stuck of domination of not to loose, Naruto's trembling tongue slowly caressed the invading one. Instead of being shocked, Sasuke smirked mentally and tango-ed with the other tongue.

Sakura was trembling with anger.

How dare that blond dare to kiss what's hers!? Just as she was going to stomp over and separate them, Sasuke broke the kiss. A string of saliva connected with their lips and Naruto used a tissue to clean it.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto blushed hotly. With that, Sasuke took Naruto's hand, and led him to the lockers place. The hallway to silent, but once they turned the corner, whispers broke out faster then Jiraiya could get horny from seeing a naked lady.

Sakura growled angrily under her breath while Sai felt as though a pit in his stomach was opened. Shaking his head, he focused his anger towards Sasuke instead. How dare Sasuke dare flaunt Naruto around?!

Hell, Naruto wasn't his anymore, and he convinced himself that he was better off without Naruto, but Sasuke still did it....

It didn't take long for him to figure out that Sasuke was trying to make him jealous, and Sai snorted. Uchiha still had an enormous ego and pride in them, and Sai would never back down from this unspoken challenge.

Grabbing Sakura's hand with a sudden burst of domination, he walked towards the classroom. Sakura didn't say a word at all, because she was thinking of various ways to chopper the blond.

--

Naruto slapped away Sasuke's hand once they turned into the boy's toilet instead of the lockers, still blushing madly.

"What do you think you are doing out there, teme!?"

Sasuke gave him a slow and lazy smirk before walking towards Naruto, who stepped back immediately.

"That? I believe that would to be called...kissing. French kissing to be exact." A slight licking of lips here, courtesy from Sasuke.

"I..I know what's that! Don't come anymore closer you teme! You know what I meant in that question!"

"Hmm...so scared of me now, dobe? Ever heard of a tic for a tac? They were practically begging for us to show them a kiss."

Naruto was now backed up onto a wall, and Sasuke was just about an inch away from his face. He could see the Uchiha's features very clearly now.. The pale skin...and sharp, angled face... wait! Now is not the damn time to think like this!

A smirk grew on his face, and slowly he brushed his lips against Naruto's ear. The blond gasped and shut his eyes tightly.

"_You..are not regretting your decision now..aren't you?_"

A wet muscle licked his ear lobe, from the bottom to the top, and Naruto shivered. Teeth suddenly joined in the attack, and nibbled on soft flesh.

Naruto bit his lips, not wanting to show the Uchiha that he was feeling good. As Naruto had many sensitive spots on his body. The smirk grew on Sasuke's face. Suddenly the door burst opened, and a group of boys walked in chattering loudly.

Until they saw the compromising situation Sasuke and Naruto was in.

Sasuke gave a last lick to Naruto's ear, before whispering something and dragging the blond outside to continue the 'show' for Sai and Sakura.

Naruto's face was entirely painted in a deep flush, as he muled over what Sasuke had told him. And from that point he decided. That all Uchihas were perverted, cold and totally weird bastards!

"_We'll continue this later_."

_--_

29 pairs of eyes stared straight with a 'what-the-hell' look.

Not including those who wore glasses(they have four eyes), the rookie 9 who are busy playing charades at the back of the class, Uchiha Sasuke who was trying out the theory of picking apart a pitiful ant and the fugly dolts in front flirting away for no one to see.

One black eye, devoid of emotions, stared right back at them.

Kiba fell on his ass, failing to do the attempt of a gymnast in the charades.

29 pairs of eyes stared forward, not backing down slightly.

Sasuke was sharpening a pencil, preparing to have an unsuspected attack on the ants territory. That'll teach them for stealing his lunch. (Tomatoes, whatcha expect?)

One black eye hardened, before curving up into a half moon shape.

"Good **morning** people! Eeyah...seems like I am late again for today!" A hand even went to the back of a silver colored hair head to rub apologetically, in comparison to the playful gesture which didn't hold a bit of sorry in it.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!!!" 29 mouths opened and screamed at Kakashi. The said man feigned shock and hurt, but the class ignored him.

"Maa..hear my reasoning first..." And without waiting for the class's consent to listen, Kakashi launched on his story. "I just happen to walk in another path today. My feet is being rebellious! An somehow, I came upon this cute dolphin's house, and I just had to cuddle with it for a while..."

"USOTSUKI!!!" 29 mouths opened at the same time again and blared at Kakashi. And the man had the point to look indignant. "Well I never! Its true this time, you little..."

The sliding door slid open with a large force that the whole door shook. Kakashi turned his head immediately, recognizing the fiery aura anywhere. "Dolphin-chan, why are you here? Coming to see me, how swee-"

A punch socked through his jaw kept Kakashi quiet for a while.

"Naruto!!" Kakashi crumpled onto the floor as Iruka ran to Naruto and dragged him out of the classroom, and the boy felt a sense of deja vu. Did this scene happen before?

Sasuke eyed the way how Iruka's bigger hand was crushing the wrist of what is _his_. There's a lot of problems with it, and Sasuke was running half way through 101 ways how to destroy that hand for touching what's _his_.

Sasuke blinked at his thoughts. He could hear it already, the teasing from Itachi. '_First day of dating only and losing control already. And it's only a __**pretend**__.__ Tsk, indeed my foolish little brother._'

Meanwhile...

**Uchiha Corp. at the 40th level of the building**

Itachi could feel it again. The sneeze that caused him so many problems in that week. Determined not to let it destroy whatever he was doing now, Itachi took a deep breath, and **sucked **the sneeze in.

(A/N: I've actually tried it myself, and its, sadly to say, _impossible to do_. Cause as I was trying to suck it in, my nose itched more and the sneeze just forced its way out. Maybe you people try it and tell me what results you all got?)

The sneeze didn't happen, and Itachi's stoic features soften slightly. But if one that was close to him was looking at him now, like Kisame, that person could see the gleeful face of victory Itachi had. Communicating with a stone wall for years made you gain this powerful skill.

He swayed on his step for a minute, almost loosing his balance. A choked gasp was heard from his left, and Itachi could faintly make out Deidara's voice ringing in the air.

"ITACHI-SEMPAI!! GET BACK HERE! KISAME FAINTED!!" Itachi looked back for a while, before continuing. He could already see the panic in happening in his office, staffs flying about like scattered rats trying to get medical help for Kisame.

Deidara's voice came back. "DON'T YOU FEEL ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU CAUSED KISAME TO FAINT!?" Itachi looked back again, and stared right into Deidara's eyes.

"Don't you feel anything for not letting me ride on that dollar-space-mountain ride near the shops?"

Hn, the panic in Deidara's eyes was quite amusing. Maybe he understood now why Sasori was attached to Deidara. "..T-THAT'S DIFFERENT!! YOU'RE AN ADULT NOW!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RIDING THOSE THINGS!!"

Itachi glared. "Since when do you start ordering me to do things."

Deidara looked as though he was about to throw something at him, when a hand pulled his blond head in. Sasori poked his head out. "We'll let you ride them. Come back from where you are now. Its dangerous standing at the cemented path constructed on the walls for the cleaners to clean the windows."

He can hear Deidara's angry voice, demanding for Sasori to take back everything he had said.

Sasori's head disappeared from the window, probably doing something to shut Deidara up, since the loud voice was gone. His head appeared again after a few minutes.

"Kisame needs you to do CPR for him. Quickly."

Itachi 'hn'-ed before sliding against the wall elegantly back to the window where Sasori's head was before, which was his office's window.

(A/N: If you don't understand what I am talking about, I think its best if you look at a building yourself. There will be a pathway for you to stand on.. its about a few inches away from a building's wall, so people can move on it while holding to the wall. My explanation sucks danggit. D:

Also, the dollar-machine ride, in case you don't know again, is like a mini riding machine that needs a dollar coin. Normally a car or a horse would be used, and it will be moving like how a carousel does and there will be music.)

**Back to Konoha High...**

Iruka shut the door, before turning around with a speed that could impress the people from the track club. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when Iruka shoved his face in front of his.

"Are you alright!?"

Naruto mustered a nod. Iruka planted both his hands on Naruto's head, and shook his head gently from left to right. After shaking for a few times, Iruka gently let go, and launched into a long rant of how he should have kicked the Uchiha from touching him.

Azure blue eyes blinked at the sight.

And he could hear Iruka launching of warnings of how Sasuke is a bastard, (he gasped when Iruka used that word), and how he was related to Sai and all the red lights warnings. But Naruto ignored them all. After all he was just using Sasuke.

But there's one thing he needed to know after all....Konoha High's reputation of spreading rumors quick can't be tarnished, he'd suppose.

"Iruka-sensei...don't tell me everyone knew about this?"

"Yeah. -sob- Everyone. -blow nose-"

"..."

--

Just as Naruto expected. Ino had grabbed hold of him during lunch time, and was currently screaming her head off.

"HOW COULD THAT DAMMABLE UCHIHA KISS YOU WITHOUT GETTING MY PERMISSION!?"

The blond whimpered, and Shikamaru sighed before patting his shoulders. Ino's temper was really not to be messed with, and Shikamaru had tried it before. Apparently saying 'troublesome' too much was also a one way ticket to Ino's fist.

Blue eyes concentrated on Kiba, who was rolling in the grass laughing. "Oh you think this is very funny don't you, dog-breath!" Kiba choked on his laughter with that comment, and Hinata tried to get Kiba to stop laughing.

Ino twitch, and after muttering an apology to Hinata, she landed a direct kick to Kiba's stomach. Shikamaru winced. Maybe its a good thing that males can't get pregnant. Gaara and Neji ate their lunch peacefully, ignoring the group. Naruto could have sworn he saw flowers erupting behind their background.

One would wonder where did protective Neji and Gaara went to, but the both of them had known that Naruto was going to get Sasuke' help, and this sort of thing would be happening soon.

"Just remember to get our blessings." was that Gaara had said.

Kiba fell onto the grass, the laugh that was going to come out before Ino kicked him stuck in his throat. Somehow, Ino looked sad. "Too bad, just a bit lower and you can refresh your memory of being kicked in the balls again."

The dog boy paled further and Hinata fussed over him.

Turning on the evil eye, Ino stalked towards Shikamaru and Naruto. And Shikamaru was trembling while Naruto was shaking in the knees already. She narrowed her eyes, before lifting up a hand.

Gaara and Neji turned to look at her. Friend or not, if she hurt Naruto... she is going to be the next stock for chicken meat. Gaara chuckled evilly at that thought and Neji dabbed the side of his mouth daintily.

Her hand pushed against air, and Shikamaru prepared to defend his troublesome friend, when the hand landed onto Naruto's shoulder with a soft pat. Blue eyes which was originally closed peeked open slowly at Ino.

"Congratulations for launching the first phrase of plan 'Sasuke and Naruto Love Love dating VS Rotten Forehead and Dickless Shrimp With Sasuke and Naruto Love Love saving the day!' from the Anti-Sakura-and-Sai-club-and-protect-Naruto-and-Sasuke-love-love club."

Shikamaru fell over, slumping at the grass while mentally screaming 'troublesome' over and over again. Naruto blinked at what just happened. "But its still unfair! How could he kiss you without informing one of our club members so we can take some photos!!"

"WHAT!?"

"Hm... maybe I can blackmail Jiraiya-san to give me the tape..oh yes.. there are quite a few security cameras there... yes yes... I shall inform the others of this great new plan!"

Soon, the bell rang, and Naruto returned to his classes with the others. The rest of school hours was spent teasing (from the teachers), spiting (from Sakura) and squealing (Sasuke and Naruto Love Love Yaoi Plan). Though the lesson with Genma-sensei was really a tad annoying.

"Whoo, Naruto! That's one hellova Uchiha you've bagged yourself! Uchiha, -wink wink- one spitfire eh? Why isn't your little darling limping while walking yet? Haven't you done it ye- OWWW!!" Raidou, burning red in the face, had grabbed one of Genma ears and tweaked it. Hard.

Asuma had patted Naruto on the back, while muttering how another one of his students is growing up already. Meanwhile, Sasuke was burning holes into the hand. What's with all the touchy feely today!? He didn't really know it why, but since the dobe wanted him to be the boyfriend just to spite his cousin, why not take matters into hand seriously?

Though he might be taking too seriously. What's with all this emotions in him because of a dobe!? Sasuke shook his head slightly. He remembered at time, at the bathroom. He didn't really know it himself, but he had an sudden urge to tease the dobe.

And that flush was really inviting.

Too bad, that dobe was the one that asked for help from him, Uchiha Sasuke. So might as well have a little fun out of this as well. Uchihas were extremely possessive as well, did he ever mentioned before? No? Now you know dammit.

And Sasuke was back to glaring at that hand again.

Damn.

Finally, the final bell rang. And Naruto mentally was thanking the bell. Everyone seemed to be more intense than usual today, especially the fangirls. They seemed to be slobbering and drooling all over the place. Kiba had informed him that it was rabies, since his family raises dogs.

Naruto shuddered while packing his books. Scary packs of people. And they kept screaming for him to...what? Make out with Sasuke-teme? EWW NO WAY IN HELL. Even though that teme might be his 'boyfriend' it doesn't really mean they should make out and what not!

And speaking of make out... Naruto still had a score to settle with Sasuke-teme for that stunt in the toilet. While spacing out, Sasuke had already packed his things and knocked Naruto on the head. He sighed as Naruto came back to focus again and started to ramble something about not knocking him.

...Hm...The dobe's angry's face looks quite captivating too...

Sasuke mentally filed away the information at the back of his mind. He was really putting too much of his brain into this useless thing. It was only for revenge on his cousin. Nothing else.

Neji and Gaara, who are supposed to give Naruto a ride back, gave the evil eye to Sasuke, sending a brain wave to Sasuke which said mainly, 'hurt Naruto and get your balls crushed with your sperms poked by thousand of nails.'

Sasuke snorted. Naruto was the one asking for his help, hello... Gaara glared at him harder. And Sasuke did the most logical thing anyone would have done. Or actually the most logical thing any Uchiha would have done. Glared back.

Neji could almost see the sparks in the air, the Sabaku glare and Uchiha glared fighting for dominance. Wait. That didn't really sound right. Arg, piss it. Neji signaled for Naruto to distract Uchiha while he went to get his little panda.

Gaara didn't like losing very much, so Sasuke would have to admit defeat today.

Soon the both of them left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto walking towards the carpark. While Sasuke was walking, Naruto studied his features. All the sudden things that happened seemed too fast and too surreal. It seemed as though it was only yesterday, Sai had said all those hurtful things to him.

Lifting a hand to touch his face, he almost expected to feel a plastic spectacles perched on his nose, the rough feel of his skin and some pimples here and there. But all his felt was a smooth skin. No glasses, so pimples. Except for the slight bump that was his scars on his face.

The scars were not there for fun. Naruto had wanted something manly, yes, but he wanted something to remind him, the incident with Sai.

It seemed all like a dream.

Naruto sighed, and resumed his study to Sasuke's face. Dark black hair swayed in the wind, a perfect chiseled nose, deep pools of swirling black, beautiful pale skin.. and a slightly pink lips. Sasuke made perfection hide in shame, Naruto thought.

He was perfect. Beautiful. Handsome. But a slight question hung in his mind. Why would Sasuke dislike Sai so much until he actually agreed to torment Sai with him? Naruto's face scrunched up. Life is so hard to understand. Killing so much of his brain cells.

Sasuke peeked a look at the dobe, and was surprised to see him studying his face intently. A smirk crawled onto his face.

"What, falling for me already dobe?"

And a splutter of colorful words were thrown to him. His smirk widened. Unlike all the other girls or dates he had, (What. So what if he was bisexual. Gotta problem with that?!) none of them had been this interesting before. Maybe that's why he was putting a lot of his attention onto this dobe.

Hmm.

"Hey, ya free tomorrow?" Naruto asked while getting into the car. Hmpf, so much for all the big talk of being a perfect boyfriend. This time, Sasuke didn't even open the door for him to get in. "Hn?"

Naruto sighed. "Since Friday which is tomorrow is a holiday, I was thinking if you want to do anything together or not. And Kiba and Hinata is having a double date this Saturday, so you wanna hang out together with them?" Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow.

"What does this have to do with the plan?"

Naruto scowled. "Getting to know each other so that we won't screw up is also part of the plan, you pompous bastard!" Sasuke bit back a 'dobe' and the squabble started again. Reaching the Uzumaki manor soon, Sasuke informed Naruto of his thoughts tomorrow.

"Well... Itachi said that he wanted to meet you soon. He had seen you in school before. And Itachi is my older brother." Naruto eyes widened. "Ooh, you have a brother!"

"Yeah yeah. So you wanna come over or what?"

"Am I bothering you or something? You seemed to be mightily pissed off, if whatever your royal highness is bothered about."

"Nothing is pissing me off you dobe. I'll take it as a affirmative."

And with that, Sasuke slammed the door shut, and sped off. Naruto growled. Just a little more, and his nose would have been ripped off his face. Stupid bastard.

But a flash of Sasuke's smirking face and the words he had said in the toilet crossed his mind.

Stupid _sexy_ bastard.

Naruto sighed before going into his house. The end of another day.

A crush, sounds of plenty of china breaking and several screams could be heard from the corner of the street, echoing from the large house.

--

"_Great Blue Shark. This is Sharingan Weasel reporting here. The spy is currently snoring in his bed. Over._" A small crackling sound emitted from the corner of the third level of the Uchiha Mansion. A dark figure was crouching down, while peeking into the room, looking at the body on the large bed.

'Great Blue Shark' replied back an affirmative, before wearing his spy-googles. Actually, it was used for night time so it will make his vision better, but who cares anyway. Slowly, he crept towards the spy's room, while looking out for any guards.

"_We will sneak into the spy's room at a count of three. There are some laser lines that trigger of an alarm, so be careful while walking towards the spy. Over._" 'Sharingan Weasel's voice echoed into his ears, and 'Great Blue Shark' replied back another okay.

This time, there was another static sound, and a rustling of leaves could be heard from the large flower pot opposite the spy's room. "_This is Clay Bomber, un! We've got it, un! Over, un!" _Another few rustles, and a squeak could be heard without the use of walkie talkies.

'Sharingan Weasel' looked over at the flower pot for a brief second. "_Puppet Master, please stop humping Clay Bomber right now! I can see you from here. You can fuck him all you want later. If you do it now the spy might wake up!" _A slightly droned 'alright' could be heard.

Mentally, they started a countdown, and the door creaked open slowly. A red eye looked around, before opening the door fully, and signaled the rest to follow him.

It looked awfully stupid, and it seemed as though a conga is starting. 'Sharingan Weasel' was doing all kinds of weird actions to avoid the lasers in the room, and that involved in lifting up a leg in a very undignified manner, crawling on the floor, and bending backwards as though you're doing a limbo.

(A/N: FYI to people who don't know what a conga is... It is like a dance. People get into a straight line, and the first person at the line will move three steps before kicking out his/her feet. The rest of the people will follow the leader. But in here, the people will follow 'Sharingan Weasel's movements.)

"_Err...This is Great Blue Shark here. Sharingan Weasel, I can't keep this up you know. I am not flexible. You are. Over_." And 'Great Blue Shark' was about to put his feet down when 'Sharingan Weasel' stopped him.

A glare was faced him. "_Sharingan Weasel here. I wasn't lieing when I said there are laser lines in the room. And if Sasuke wakes up to find us, he'll take the secret gun below his pillow and shoot us to death. Over._"

"_Great Blue Shark. Didn't you bring a backup weapon? I thought you did. Over._"

"_Sharingan Weasel here. Now you know I didn't. Over_."

Finally, they reached the spy's bed. Black hair, pale skin. And 'Sharingan Weasel' held up a photo to confirm that they had the correct spy. Indeed, perfectly correct. Kisame sighed as he finally reached the bed, along with Deidara and Sasori.

--

**AT THE UZUMAKI MANOR**

**--**

Minato and Nei crawled into the room.

The room was a mess. Crushed paper balls, different colored shirt, some disks, basketballs, pants.. all the works were around the room. Luckily, they spotted the bed out of the mountain of rubbish. And on top of the bed, laid a boy with crumpled sheets.

Nodding their heads, both of them slowly set up some pails filled with cold water on top of the said boy, Uzumaki Kazama Naruto. Blame it all on Jiraiya. He had accidentally misplaced the salt with sugar, and Arashi had ate his eggs and bacon with sugar instead of salt.

And normally Minato would have noticed that, but he was too busy scolding Jiraiya for corrupting Naruto yesterday. Quote, "(1)Silence, you evil seed of corruption! Can't you see how you are trying to taint my precious Naruto!?"

Resulting in him joining in Nei's weekly prank on Naruto.

And they decided to set up a pail of cold water just above Naruto's face. And once the alarm clock rings, they will pull on a string, and the pail will turnover and spill the water on Naruto. It was a perfect plan.

And Nei had to strain her arms to hold a bucket over the pail to avoid the water droplets from reaching Naruto's face.

It just wouldn't be fun if Naruto woke up before the prank started. He could actually be quite scary on some mornings if he was really really tired. Sometimes.

Minato spotted a green colored book at the corner of the room. Picking it up, he saw the title in big and bold, ICHA ICHA TATICS. Flipping a page, he saw something.

'Thanks for my dearest and cutest grandson, Naruto, and his boyfriend, Sasuke, for giving me the ultimate inspiration for this book.'

And Minato threw the book aside. Jiraiya must have written that trash. Anything that concerns Naruto must be something bad.

--

**AT THE UCHIHA MANSION**

--

Itachi scowled at Kisame, Sasori and Deidara. They are tired of the long nicknames, and decided to stick with their real names instead. Nevermind those twits.

Taking out some gloves, Itachi slipped them on, and poked Sasuke's sleeping face. Sasuke scrunched up his nose, before moving his head to the other direction.

"Isn't my little brother cute?"

Well...maybe.. if you wiped away the annoying smirk on his face that was on there 24 hours per day. If not it will be a trademark Uchiha smile. Deidara placed his face close to Sasuke, peering into it. Sasori had jerked him back immediately, and started to put little kisses around his face.

It is to clean away the 'Sasuke-air' from contaminating his face, so as put nicely. Kisame looked at the innocent face before using his trusty water gun to poke at Sasuke's face. Never trust an enemy that easily, he still believed.

After finishing his job on cleaning Deidara's face, Sasori took a look at Sasuke. "Deidara is much more better to look at than that corpse on the bed." And the long haired blond hugged Sasori pronto. Itachi looked at Sasuke again.

"...You're right. Even Kisame is much more better looking than this (2)selfish brat."

Kisame looked a little startled at this, before a smirk crawled onto his face. Itachi shoved him a glare before he could do anything though.

Sasuke twitched in his dream.

Itachi gave the signal to get ready, and everyone wore a shower cap, their spy goggles, another black sunglasses over the goggles, a mask placed over the mouth, aprons and gloves.

"This mission is very dangerous. We might get infected with the 'selfish-brat' disease, or even die, so do your last wishes." And before Itachi had said finish, Deidara already pulled the mask down and was kissing Sasori. Kisame reached over to him with his smirk back in place.. and kisses him.

On the bed, Sasuke twitched again, and he turned away from the scene. His face looked as though he had swallowed something disgusting. When they pulled back, Itachi had a faint blush on his face.. before he pulled his mask back up.

--

**AT THE UZUMAKI MANOR**

--

Nei decided to let the water drip onto Naruto's face.

He wouldn't wake up anyway. And right now she was flicking through the channels in her portable mini TV, seeing if there's anything interesting to watch.

Minato was staring at orange plushie fox with nine tails. And he could have sworn that the fox actually glared at him. And the staring contest was on, while his fingers tried to reach for that Icha Icha book nearby to use as a weapon.

The clock ticked slowly.

The portable TV thrown aside, Nei was glaring with one eye at the clock, daring it to go any slower. After glaring at it for a while, she reached slowly for the clock.

"(3)Be awed at my powers!"

With that, she sped up the clock time. Minato sweatdropped at her. Suddenly, the portable TV started talking about a sudden rise of a familiar orange colored book. And another new series was coming soon, in a special yaoi edition.

The clock was thrown aside immediately and Nei stuck her face to the TV, slobbering on it slightly.

Minato scowled at the fox. That damn fox just snarled at him! He just knew it! His fingers touched the book lightly, and he took the book immediately in his hands.

And the fox's nine tails shifted a bit.

Be damned if he didn't destroy this fox! He was about to smash the book into the fox when Nei suddenly turned to his direction asking him to see the news.

Minato laughed uneasily as he dropped the book. And he mouthed the words, 'this isn't over yet.' to the fox. He could have sworn the fox glared at him harder again.

Like father and son, indeed. Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi sneezed a lot. But with a simple twitch of his nose, he fell back into sleep.

Nei resumed glaring at the clock with the wrong timing now. Looking at the main clock hung on the wall, there is still about 15 more minutes to go for the alarm to ring at eight.

**--**

**AT THE UCHIHA MANSION**

--

Itachi switched his spy goggles and scanned the bed for any hidden weapons. And to his horror, or maybe surprise. Cause Uchiha never, ever get scared. Never.

To his surprise, he actually saw more than twenty weapons hidden along the bed. One for an instance, was the gun below his pillow, and the twenty miniature hand knifes hidden along the side of the mattress, some hand bombs below the bed, a chain saw under the bed.. and so along.

Well he never. Too bad, he had won his foolish little brother by a thousand's arms length. His otou-tou can never win him.

There are about 1000 weapons in Itachi's room, and all of them consist of Itachi himself. Why are you staring at Itachi like that? Well, his hair was an incredible weapon for one. Nice, silky and smells of mint and apple. It had has a nice swishing sound when he flipped it.

And Itachi started his self introduction to his sleeping brother about all his weapons. Especially the best one he has between his legs. The armageddon, or the machine gun, short...hold on. LONG gun, flame thrower... many names for it.

Kisame took out something from a hidden pocket, and it was a block of ice, and inside the ice was two bowls of...soup? Brownish soup. The shark-man placed it on the floor, a good distance away from Sasuke.

"Ohayo again, mother and father! See that sexy guy there? He's Itachi, if you don't remember. He's the sex god and my sexy mate. And see the ugly boy on the bed? I'll tell you, that's Itachi's little brother. One un-cute bugger I tell you. Stay away from him! He practically spells danger!"

Right behind the plant in Sasuke's room near his desk which was laser free, Deidara was snuggled below Sasori, both red faced and panting.

"Danna...mm..." Deidara tried to stifle a moan, as Sasori clamped his mouth over his neck while groping his chest for a nipple. And Sasori pinched it before rubbing around his index finger and thumb, leaving Deidara gasping, for his nipple were very sensitive.

...and let's leave the rest out.

(A/N: -wears helmet and amour before resuming typing- don't kill me for stopping there!)

--

**AT THE UZUMAKI MANOR**

--

Minato had temporarily put the fight against the fox plushie aside first. What that matters is this bet. He had to win this! If not..if not! His precious ninja yondaime set will disappear! To the evil woman called Nei!

"Look at this Nei! I'm winning!"

Nei was busy focusing one eye at the clock.

"Oooh, the drool is gonna touch the floor! There's just an inch more! Am winning! Hah!"

And the maid continued to look unimpressed. She looked at Naruto, before saying one word. "Up." And the drool went up just like that.

Minato stared. And stared.

And he continued to command Naruto, "Down, down I said. Down dammit! Down!" But the drool never reached the ground at all.

Nei doing the chicken dance in the background, leering at Minato. The alarm was going to ring soon. It would be time.

Minato was glaring into Naruto's face, and the bubble at his nose popped, leaving Minato grimacing while Nei passed him a tissue, giggling.

--

**UCHIHA MANSION**

--

Itachi looked at his watch, before signaling the others to stand by. The clock is going to ring soon, and Itachi position his gun.

"I get dibs on his face."

Kisame scowled. "Damn. I'll get his stomach than!" Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Its all cold water right?" Kisame nodded. Sasori and Deidara had positioned their gun to shoot at Sasuke's legs already.

"Right, countdown time."

"Want some party poppers to go along with that?" Deidara held them up with one hand. Itachi nodded his head. The more the merrier.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!!"

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

just kidding. Tbc.

…

TBC.

…

I SAID, TBC!!!!

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM**: Yeah. This chapter's too long for its own good. I've just realized it now.

(1)Find this quote familiar? This quote is from **PAIN AU CHOCOLAT**, in the fanfic **DEEP RED**. And I've gotten permission to use it already, don't worry. You can read this fanfic if you're bored while waiting for me to update or something. Its an awesome super!naruto fanfic, and you'll love it. WARNING, its **ita/naru **though. :/

(2)This would be translated into 'wagamama puu', which means selfish brat. Gotten from the anime **KYOU KARA MAOU**, in which Gunter calls Wolfram that. And Gwendal, who was Wolfram's brother, had glared at Gunter before agreeing whole heartedly. This anime is **SHOUNEN AI**.

(3)Once again, translated into 'ore-sama no bibi ni yoi na', which means 'be awed by my prowess!' From **ATOBE KEIGO** in the anime **PRINCE OF TENNIS**.

I've been using lots of quotes in this chapter. Hmm.

**ONCE AGAIN.**

**DO YOU GUYS WANY ANY OMAKES/SHORT FUNNY CHAPTERS ABOUT TLTL? **:D

answer me back by reviewing!


	7. Complicated

**DISCLAIMER**: Positively Negative

**RM CORNER**:The final second-last chapter to be edited and I shall merge my new chapter here. Take your sweet time reading it my dearest~

ALSO.

For this chapter, there will kissing and slight foreplay (not going to the shirt yet.). So don't advance further if you're reading this illegally. If you still want to go on... -chuckles evil laugh- I'll welcome you into this chapter.

_This is thoughts. _

**This is when Kyuubi's talking to Naruto/Kyuubi's thoughts.**

This is normal speech.

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

Chapter Seven

**COMPLICATED**

**--**

_Why did you have go to and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting, _

_like somebody else its making me frustrated_

_Life's like this you,_

_And you fall and you crawl you break_

_And you take what you get and turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_**Avril Lavigne**_

--

Sasuke was scowling badly as he swerved on the road to Naruto's house.

His fool of a brother had annoyed him early in the morning, spraying cold water all over him and his bed before high tailing it out of his room. Sasuke had cursed, spat, hissed, but Itachi somehow had evacuated the house already.

Damn that weasel!

Screeching into a halt, he was expecting to wait for Naruto again, but was surprised to see him standing at the gates, biting his sandwich with as though the bread had offended him. Wearing the same scowl as him on the face, Naruto did not wait for Sasuke to open the door for him.

He yanked the door open, seated himself and slammed the door close, still chewing on that sandwich with a scowl on his face.

And Sasuke could hear some muttering beneath his breath.

"Stupid father of mine...blaming jiraiya for this...nei's book shall be burnt...cold water...dumped..."

...Don't tell him that Naruto...did...didn't he?

Sasuke's phone rang at that moment, and he flipped it open without bothering to check the caller ID as he was driving. And he wished that he did check.

"_Foolish little brother. How do you like your morning call?_"

Sasuke's face morphed into a scowling one. Naruto seemed to be staring at him, but Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted was to see Itachi's head used as a bowling ball.

"Fuck you! Can't you go fuck Kisame instead of spending your time on me?!"

"_A good brother does not neglects his little brother, no matter how foolish or uncute they are._"

"I've never seen you complaining about that before! And spraying shit on me while I am sleeping doesn't count as doting!"

"_Just want to tell you, I'll be picking you up at school today. Naruto-kun is coming over isn't he?_"

"YES, but-"

"_Oh would you look at the time. Its time for my morning snack! I WANT PANCAKES! Ta-ta!_"

Sasuke heard Itachi shouting to Kisame how he wanted his pancakes done before he hung up. And Naruto was staring at him.

"...Don't tell you got pranked by your brother?"

Sasuke stiffened, and his fist clenched on the driving wheel tighter. And no more than a second later, the car rang with laughter. Naruto was hitting the chair while laughing out loud. "CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU GOT PRANKED! With what? Spraying shit on you?!"

"It was water you _dobe_!!"

More laughter replied him. "Oh I've just gotta tell this to Kiba!!" Sasuke twitched. "Don't tell me you are not too? Judging from the way you were acting just now."

Naruto stiffened. "I-I w-wasn't pr-pr-pranked! What gave you that idea about huh huh?! No evidence so shut up!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh, so you _were_ pranked. Who did it? I'd love to send him or her flowers."

"TEME!"

And the bickering started for a new day. Ah, such a lovely morning it is.

--

The authoress deemed that the rest of the school days was not important (**Kiba**: WTF!? WE ARE NARUTO'S FRIEND FOR KAMI'S-SAKE!! -growls-) so we shall skip to the end of the day.

Sasuke dragged Naruto away from class by the scruff of his shirt, while Naruto was yelping about. Kiba was crying on Hinata's shoulder, saying that Naruto had grew up so fast while Ino was taking pictures frantically from every angle she could get.

Sakura was glaring at him with such a loathing look as usual, and Sai was, surprisingly, glaring along with her before he dragged Sakura out.

"What the hell...Sa-su-**ke**!" Naruto wriggled around for all he was worth, trying to get Sasuke's vice like grip off his shirt, not noticing how the boys drooled around him and how Ino was snapping more furiously. Sasuke did though.

And he wasn't pleased at all. Didn't that kiss tell them that Naruto was his!? What's all the staring again!?

With that he walked faster, ignoring Naruto's growls of frustration. "Stop struggling you dobe! We need to get out of here before Itachi arrives!"

"What's with the avoiding!? We're still gonna see later!" Naruto yowled out. "There are things I need to warn you against him and I'll do that in the car! Now just shut...up..." Naruto blinked. Sasuke was silent.

Slowly craning his head, Naruto looked at where Sasuke was looking. The place where Sasuke had parked his car was empty, and surrounding it was pieces of metal, spare parts and what not.

And Sasuke was gaping at the sight, unable to say anything. "I see that you are so awed by that sight until you're speechless, foolish little brother!" Sasuke turned his head, and sure enough, Itachi was there. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, and a long skinnys.

"I knew that you are going to run away without waiting for me, so I had your car blown up first." And a bunch of firecrackers was dangled in his face. "Now let's not keep Naru-chan waiting. Get into the car."

Sasuke seemed too speechless to move, and Itachi had to kick him before Sasuke started moving. A black limo was waiting for them, and Kisame was in the car filing his nails.

"Move it! I like to move it move it! You like to move it move it! We like to move it move it! We like to, MOVE IT!"

Naruto was gaping at Itachi, wondering just how he could sing the song while maintaining a straight face. Sasuke tugged the blond close to him. So the profile that told him that some Uchihas might be eccentric and a bastard rolled into one was like that!?

"Look, now that the bastard caught us, I've got to tell you 10 things to avoid about him." Sasuke whispered fiercely into Naruto's ears, and Naruto blushed. His ears were sensitive. That's not the time to be thinking like that.

But he can't help it. It made him remember what had happened in the toilet that day. "First, never go to somewhere alone with him. Second, don't talk to him unless needed. Third, don't say anything related to sex. Four to ten, remember that you're **my **boyfriend."

Naruto glared at that. "I thought we were acting?" Sasuke glared back. "Actors need to get real sometimes to make it believable. So just suck it up." Itachi butted in. "Proceeding to the third base now Sasuke? Tsk tsk, gotta use protection alright?"

Sasuke growled and kicked Itachi to the car while Naruto blushed. The profile stated that Itachi was an efficient, neat, smart, elegant business man, but somehow Naruto couldn't see all the qualities in him. The car ride was...interesting.

Kisame, a blue shark man also the boyfriend of Itachi, was trying to calm the said man down while he was snapping pictures of Sasuke in slow motion.

Naruto was amusing himself by digging through the wine stash at the back of the seat, and Sasuke was bordering between sanity and madness.

"Oh wow. Didn't know you had so many bottles hidden here, teme!"

"The scenery looks blurred, Kisame. -snap- Your face looks blur too. -snap- Now for my picture. Say cheese, Itachi! CHEESE! -snap- say, I look blur in a good way too."

"Itachi! Sit down and buckle your seatbelt! No, no, no! Don't climb down to get your camera that you've dropped! I'll do it for you... OW damn infernal car! Stop the bumping at once!"

"I'm sane, I'm sane, I'm sane, I'm sane, I'm sane..."

The Uchiha Mansion came into view, luckily, and they were let out of the car soon. Itachi glided to the double doors that opened by itself with Kisame, with Sasuke and Naruto following behind.

Itachi walked into the living room, and stopped suddenly. Kisame followed what he did, and Naruto looked confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Just hold on. Sasuke can tell you why if you insist." And the younger Uchiha did so, with a pale face. Naruto's face stayed cherry red.

"Ahn! Harder! Sasori!!"

"Unn... So good.. Deidara..."

"AH! Faster!!"

Itachi coughed. "Let's go to the other living room." And they walked away, the groans and grunts slowly fading away. Reaching the room, Naruto and Sasuke seated on the couch opposite Itachi's and Kisame.

"So, Naru-chan. Let me introduce myself. I am Uchiha Itachi, the head of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's elder brother. Nice to meet you." Itachi stood up, and with a sudden 180 degrees change in attitude, he introduced himself. "That is Hoshigaki Kisame, my secretary and boyfriend." Kisame gave a little wave.

Naruto blinked, before introducing himself hastily. "Ano..I am Uzumaki Kazama Naruto...Nice to meet you..." Itachi 'hnn-ed'. "How did you meet my foolish little brother?" Naruto blinked. Foolish little brother...?

Sasuke interjected happily. "He wanted revenge against Sai. For personal reasons." Itachi raised a fine eyebrow. "And why did you accept to help?"

"Cause I wanted to. He wasn't slobbering like all those rabid dogs, and really hated Sai."

Itachi 'hnn-ed' again, and write something on a notebook he had popped out from nowhere. Kisame asked a maid to bring them drinks. "Well...Can I ask where you want revenge, Naruto-kun?" Naruto blinked at the change of his name-calling.

"It is called _personal _for some reason, Itachi."

"Oh hush, Sasuke. You'll get yourself later. Who knew you were so talkative today."

Naruto sighed. "It's alright. I'm cool about it. Basically, Sai had dumped me for a girl called Haruno Sakura, a newbie last time.. And he really broke my heart that time. And just so you know.. I was kinda.. labeled as a 'nerd' that time, so I wanted to see changes in myself..."

Itachi nodded, while Sasuke mused. Who knew his cousin was such a dramatic person?

"I didn't really do plastic surgery if you're thinking... Just..wiped up a bit. The works. I wanted to see Sai regret for dumping me. And Sakura. She knew Sai was with me, yet she hooked Sai on. So I wasn't just satisfied like that."

Itachi nodded again. "Don't worry. Your dad was a handsome man, and your mother, a beautiful lady. You would have to get your looks from one of them, not caring if you liked it or not. And you've gotten your father's."

Naruto blushed. He _blushed_. "T-thanks." And stuttered! Sasuke was **not **pleased. Standing up abruptly, he grabbed Naruto and dragged him out.

"Lunch will be ready soon. I will call you later. So don't do anything funny without protectiooooon!!"

The door slammed close.

"What the hell.. Sasuke!?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him up the stairs, and into a room which he identified as Sasuke's. "Let me go Sasuke it hurts!"

And the boy threw Naruto on the bed, sulking while Naruto gather himself. "What's with you...?" Sasuke bristled. "What's with me? Ohh, nothing. Just fine and dandy after seeing my boyfriend fcking blush when my brother was obviously flirting with him. Oh nothing's wrong."

Naruto blinked. "Are you...jealous?"

"An Uchiha never gets jealous!" Sasuke scowled immediately. And Naruto's naughty side was activated. "But you are jealous, Sasuke..."

"Am not!"

Naruto sighed, "Oh well. A boyfriend that is not jealous surely can't be a perfect boyfriend. Oh, I know. Maybe I should get Itachi to help! That would be so much better! I just know it-OW!"

Apparently, Sasuke had gotten too infuriated with Naruto's speech, and lunged towards the boy, pinning him to his bed. "And you talk too much sometimes!" With that, Sasuke kissed Naruto. Harshly. Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. He just followed his instincts, his eyes clouded with red and anger.

Prying Naruto's mouth open with his tongue, he pulled on Naruto's tongue, and bit it, resulting in a wince from the boy.

"Never. Talk about going to other men for help, when you have **me **already dobe!" And Sasuke dipped his mouth to Naruto's neck, licking and biting the skin there. Naruto writhed. He didn't know that his words would have resulted in this, but he was scared, since this was a new area for him.

But the pleasure was clouding this mind, and he bit his lip as Sasuke sucked on a particular sensitive spot. Just than, the door rapped twice, before Itachi stepped in.

"Oh. Seems like I am interrupting something. Hold on in that position. Say cheese! -snap- Alright. Lunch's ready. Hump later. Eat now. I'm hungry."

With that, Itachi glided away, his hair swishing behind him. Sasuke had broken out of whatever trance he was in, and was looking away at Naruto. The blond was still gasping on the bed for breath.

A tense silence.. before Sasuke broke it by whispering a meek, "Sorry." under his breath. He left the room, leaving Naruto to brood about what had happened. Why was Sasuke jealous? After all, weren't they acting?

Walking down, Naruto almost got lost, but managed to find the way. Lunch was awkward, but Naruto got to know more people. They belonged to a bar cum dance club called, Akatsuki. And to say..meeting them was interesting.

"I'm Deidara, un! Nice to meet you, un! Now. I know who stole my ham. Confess or lie, you will still get a bang under your chair."

"Sasori. Deidara's mine. Nice to meet you. Mine."

"Name's Hidan. Now don't you fucking dare steal my prawn you money grubby fucker...SHIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO STEAL IT! FUCKING HANDS OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH! JASHIN KILL YOU!!"

(Inserts Naruto with an open mouth, and clap hands for Hidan for his wonderful language.)

"So Naruto, how much does your family makes eh? Why not ask your friends to come to Akatsuki eh? We make lots of money. My name is Kakuzu by the way."

"Pein. Boss of Akatsuki. -slurps soup with elegance-"

"Oh. You're adorable. My name is Konan. This paper crane is for you."

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI DIDN'T STEAL YOUR HAM! -a big bang and lots of squealing inserted here-"

"Hi, I'm Zetsu. **Pass me the tomato brat. **Thank you."

It was in all, fine, but the tension between him and Sasuke didn't dissipate. And while Naruto was playing some weird game with Deidara later, Sasuke leaned against a wall in the corridor while sighing heavily.

"Damn. How in the hell did I did such a thing? Say it man. I'm doomed." Sasuke growled to himself. "Alright. You're doomed." Sasuke swallowed his scream and saw Itachi standing beside him, looking outside through the window.

Sasuke scowled and schooled his features back. "Don't scare me like that, Itachi." Itachi 'hnn-ed' again. "Nothing you can't solve without some tweaking of the brain. Uchihas can solve anything." Sasuke looked away, not used to this type of Itachi.

"Its not that easy as you say, Itachi." Itachi walked away. "Sometime, you'll need to swallow your pride to get what you want." And he glided back into the living room, and knocked into Kisame halfway.

--

The ride back was silent. Sasuke was driving Naruto back home now, and Itachi was taking care of the mess that had started when Tobi found some wine in the cellar, and Hidan opened them. It was chaos back there, and Sasuke was quite thankful to be here.

But...he knew he had to say something to Naruto. He didn't know what happened to him that moment, it was just.. Naruto talking about his brother to help him to be in a intimate relationship, and that's when he got riled up.

And it was all red, only vague memories of him assaulting Naruto, and it was enough. Soon, the car reached just in front of Naruto's house, and it was silent. Naruto, not the type to wallow in silence unless needed, gave Sasuke a quick unsure smile.

"...And I shall be going then. Thanks for the lunch. Your brother is quirky, but funny..." Sasuke's fist twitched, and it just lashed out on its own to grab on Naruto's arm.

"I...I...." Come on, Sasuke! An Uchiha can't not do anything at all! Its just two words! Or three... But who cares! "I..I'm sorry." Naruto blinked. He seemed to be blinking a lot in tight situations today. Naruto gave a light smile, and grabbed Sasuke's hand before shaking it firmly once.

The owner of that hand looked quite lost. "Apology accepted. Now booger off, teme."

Sasuke felt light. Lighter than he ever was, and he was tempted to just grab Naruto and hug him right there, but he schooled his features back, the frown stuck on his face. And just as he was about to drive off, Naruto popped his head back in.

"And I'll give you a call for tomorrow's double date with Kiba and Hinata. Don't be late!"

--

A lump in the bed shifted, before becoming still again.

Minato walked into the room, and opened the window curtains wide, letting the sunshine in the room. The lump groaned and shifted again, away from the sunlight.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. Its Saturday." Minato walked over to Naruto's bed while saying that. The lump snarled before snoring. Minato smiled fondly.

Using a finger to poke his son's cheeks, he stared at the whisker scars over there. Tracing over it, he frowned slightly. Why did Naruto scar his face in such a way? Shaking his head off the thought, Minato tried to poke the lump somewhere in the stomach.

It resulted in a mumble 'ow' before snores resumed. Hah. Minato tried again, this time flicking Naruto forehead.

"Mm...Whazzatmatta?"

Minato chuckled. "Wake up. Its Saturday. You can be doing lots of things." Naruto grumbled. "Like sleeping in." Nei, who was passing by the room, sang out cheerfully, "And getting ready for a date~"

Naruto tried to make an obscene hand gesture at her, but his hand flopped dead on the mattress. Minato gaped.

"DATE?! WHO!?"

Naruto groaned. Seems like he won't be getting to sleep soon. Slowly, he got up and stretched languidly, like a cat, before pushing his father out of the room. "Wait, Naruto, who? What date you're on? Naruto!"

The door slammed on his face.

Naruto took in a deep breath, and exhaled. It was only... nine?! What the hell!? That damn date was like at two, so Naruto decided that he will sleep.

Good night. Or morning.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was awake. Very, very much awake. Uchiha's do not oversleep except for some very logical reasons, like having a hangover, or just after sex, or stayed up late for something serious etc. That was said by Itachi, so don't look at Sasuke like that dammit.

There was a damn rulebook by Itachi currently stuffed underneath the couch, or maybe it was dropped behind the television. Wait, it was a possibility that Tobi had used the book instead of the meatloaf he was using for his sandwich. Sasuke sighed, as he daydreamed on his bed.

He didn't want to throw darts. He had done enough of that, and he was determined that Sai wasn't going to destroy his day today. He didn't want to go down and eat something, though his stomach was growling slightly in protest. Itachi might be snogging Kisame.

Sighing heavily, he stared at the window. There is this annoying little bird, chirping in that tree near his window. Sasuke scowled at it. The bird didn't notice, or it was just plain dumb. But a few moment later, the bird was joined by another bird, and they flew off in a pair.

Sasuke stared at them. And no,he wasn't envious, thank you.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot into his room from the window, and it just missed Sasuke by inches if he didn't move out of the way with his reflexes on the bed. He narrowed his eyes. His window was closed! Walking up to it, he inspected everywhere, until he found a rather large hole in the middle of the left glass.

...How could he had missed that?!

Sasuke sighed, before walking over to the arrow. There was a note tied to it. Damn, who the hell was crazy enough to send a mail by shooting arrows!? And he had the answer in his head. Opening the note, he could see the curvy writing there..

_Two's a couple. Three's a crowd._

_What's four and five?_

_Nine! _

_Get laid already, foolish little brother. _

_Itachi_

Sasuke blinked at the note.

Did Itachi just sent him a...idiotic joke and told him to get laid... _already_!? Sasuke looked at the paper again. Yes, apparently everything written before, before this line was true.

...So what's with the _already_!? If that darn Itachi had gotten a romped every single day, it doesn't mean that he have to do it too! Sasuke tore the paper into pieces and crushed them into small pellets, deciding to use to them to shoot annoying birds from that tree next time.

A ringing sound filled the air, and Sasuke picked his phone up. It was a message and he clicked on it. He did check the ID to see who sent him the message, but it was a number he didn't recognize.

"_You need to get laid **already**,_

_because you've been bitching about lately._

_That means you're too stressed. _

_So get COUGHNARUTOCOUGH humped already._

_There's lube and condoms in every place you can see."_

_Itachi_

"_P.S: this phone is Pein's."_

Sasuke scowled. Itachi was indeed sma- hold on. CUNNING. Yes. Itachi was indeed cunning. Pein, was the only one Sasuke held teeny weeny bit of respect for. Mainly because Pein, was the most sensible out of everyone in the group, and he held much power over several connections.

And Sasuke didn't see anything dumb done by him, so he had nothing to hate him about. Not that he can. Pein, like he said, was extremely powerful, not only by money wise, but also by his strength. NOT THAT SASUKE WAS WEAK.

SASUKE WAS JUST BEING SMART BY AVOIDING UNNECESSARY FIGHTS WITH THE CORRECT PEOPLE. **GET THAT STRAIGHT! **

-ahem-

(A/N: Let's pretend that didn't happen. Oh yes, continuing on the story... _psst. Its sasuke who typed those crap up. Don't believe it._

**SASUKE**: I HEARD YOU YOU STUPID WOMAN!)

The door exploded suddenly, (yes. Exploded.) and all the wood was thrown everywhere, and the doorknob would have hit Sasuke right in the forehead, but he had grabbed a pillow nearby for protection.

Itachi stood there in the smoke, holding a bow, and he was wearing his club signature clothes, which was black netted shirt, with black pants and a long trench coat that is black, again, with red clouds. He looked pretty ridiculous, but at the same time, stoic.

Kisame was beside him again, coughing slightly due to the smoke. And Sasuke wanted to kill Kisame for that. Itachi, heard Kisame's coughing, and decided to remedy that with a kiss. Sasuke was scarred, eternally.

"DAMMIT IF YOU WANT TO SNOG GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! WHY THE HELL IN FRONT OF ME?!"

Itachi pulled away from Kisame, before looking impassively at Sasuke. "I'm going to the club. Will be back late." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why you're telling me that, when you don't even tell me before?"

"Cause you're having a date later." Itachi tossed something to him, before walking out. "Replace the door dammit! Stop using those stupid smoke bombs!" Sasuke yelled out before the front door closed. Looking down to stare properly at the item, Sasuke's patience went sky-high.

Itachi, who was sipping on his coffee while walking to the car, choked on his coffee suddenly, and a loud cry of 'ITACHI YOU BASTARD!' could be heard. Kisame, walking in front, didn't notice anything, but Itachi gave a hidden evil smile.

'Use the lube well, foolish little brother.'

--

Sasuke seemed to be in a particularly bad mood today, Kiba reckoned as he shuffled nervously beside Hinata. Naruto was not here yet... and they were going to see a movie today. But the mood just wasn't right at all. Don't tell him that Naruto pissed Sasuke off!? Again!?

Sasuke was emitting 'i-am-pissed' aura, and his black face scowl seemed magnified ten times than normal. Kiba knew that his 'emo-radar' was already going bonkers. Hinata sighed. She just contacted Naruto, to find out that he was still in bed.

And fifteen minutes passed... Kiba was tapping his feet impatiently. Akamaru, tucked in his jacket, had its head popped out and gave barks occasionally. This somehow made Sasuke more annoyed. A light ring was heard, which meant that either one of them received a message in their phone...and Sasuke took his out to check.

"_Uchihas always, and **always **top. Just thought you needed to know._

_But if you really can't top, since you're my foolish little brother..._

_Sit on top of him. Though I doubt that Naruto-kun will top."_

_Itachi _

Seconds later, the phone was ripped into two clean halves and squashed under a car, in which had Sasuke cackling maniacally while Kiba and Hinata sweatdropped behind him. Akamaru seemed stunned enough not to bark.

"Kibaaaaaaa!! Hinataaaaaaa!! Sasukeeeeee!!" was heard from a distance away. And true enough, Naruto appeared, panting harshly as though he had ran all the way to the mall. Wait, maybe he did.

"Damn Naruto, you're late! What you're doing at home? Shaving your legs?" Naruto fumed, face burning red. "NEVER, YOU DOG BREATH! I overslept! That's all!" Kiba looked suspiciously at him, but before he could say anything, Hinata interrupted with a stomp on Kiba's foot.

Naruto jeered at Kiba before walking towards Sasuke and smiling brightly. "How's you?" Sasuke gave a 'hn', his scowl lightened slightly, though they didn't seem to be affecting the dobe. Naruto laughed slightly, before Kiba led them in to the theater, bickering with Naruto all the way with Akamaru's occasional bark, again.

Hinata had that smile on her face, while she walked beside Sasuke. "Bully, threaten, act like a total _asshole_, suffer." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at Hinata. She was still looking at Kiba and Naruto, twiddling her fingers together.

...Maybe he was just hearing things. Sasuke shrugged it off and looked the other direction. Sasuke blinked his eyes suddenly. Either he was seeing ghost in daylight, someone was stalking him, or he was going nuts, was which totally, and totally impossible. Was it his imagination when he saw something black move behind that pillar!?

"I _mean _what I've said, buster." A good portion of his arm was pinched and twisted harshly, and Sasuke scowled at Hinata rubbing at his arms.

The pale eyes were narrowed in sadistic glee, (or maybe that was what he had guessed). She than walked forward to take Akamaru from Kiba. Okay..so it was her. Weird. Turning back to the direction where he had seen that black figure, he tried to find where it was but it could not be seen anymore.

"Alright, who's voting for a horror movie?"

Naruto raised his hand, waving it in the air a few good times.

Hinata stuttered something and raised her hand meekly up to her shoulder, her hand shivering all the while.

Akamaru raised a paw from his position in Hinata's arm.

Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi, lounging in a big red sofa munching on popcorns and drinking coke, raised a hand. He was looking at a extra big sized TV that showed whatever was happening outside.

Kiba raised his hand and foot.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, before muttering out, "Horror movie it is." Naruto beamed before bouncing off to buy the tickets. He was surprised to see Sasuke actually open his mouth to respond. That was like money dropping from the sky, because in school, he was normally giving everyone the 'hn' treatment.

"Hurry up dobe. You're slow."

Naruto scowled back at him. "Why don't you buy if you're complaining so much." Sasuke scowled back. "You're the one who volunteered to buy." Naruto was just about to bite back a scathing remark, when a familiar voice cut through.

A very, very familiar one.

"THE YOUTHNESS HAS BROUGHT YOU TO ME, NARUTO-KUN! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?"

Naruto turned around to put on his sunglasses before turning back. Sure enough, Lee was standing behind the counter, grinning his thousand watt smile, eyebrows wriggling about. "Four tickets to 'The Coffin' please." Lee screeched about youth again.

"Near the screen, at the side?" Naruto nodded his head, though inside his mind was frantic. He wasn't too..cut out for horror movies. Taking the tickets, Naruto beat a hasty retreat while Lee was trying to jump over the counter to greet the others.

After that it was the snacks corner, and Naruto squeaked in surprise and hid behind Sasuke when Lee's face popped up again. Kiba gasped. "...Don't tell me you're Lee's twin!?" Tenten, coming out from the kitchen behind holding up packets of nachos, laughed.

"That's still the same Lee. He just popped over to see you. The ticket counter is empty..." And sure enough, it was. "So, what will it be?" Tenten smiled.

Soon, after fifteen minutes and brain wracking moment, Naruto and Kiba's hands were both filled, with popcorns, hot dogs, drinks, nachos and chips. Hinata was reprimanding Kiba, telling him not to eat too much while Sasuke's reply was a snort and a 'dobe'.

"Well, don't be stealing MY food later if you've run out of yours, teme!"

A pebble, was shot from nowhere, hit Sasuke on the leg. And he scowled furiously, wondering who did it before walking with Naruto to the theater room, not before scowling at everything he saw in sight.

Finally, seated at the seat, with an order like this... Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata, Akamaru safely tucked below the seat. Advertisement filled the screen soon, and more people filled the cinema, and Naruto pinched Sasuke while grinning madly.

"I'll bet you something. You, will be screaming and squeaking like a girl, grabbing onto my arm while trying to hide your face there. And me, the heroic and macho savior, will be patting your head and reassuring you its all not real."

Sasuke's scowl came back again. It was gone for a moment just now, leaving behind an emotionless face. "I, will never do that, dobe. But I know you do." A couple of people shushed Naruto after his, "NO I WILL NOT, TEMEEE!!!!" leaving Naruto with an embarrassed face.

"You'll regret saying that, dobe. If I lose, I'll treat you to ramen for a week. If you lose, you'll do a favor for me, which can be anything." Naruto nodded, but he stopped himself. "No it can't be anything! There must be some limitations, in case you make me do really ridiculous things like eating shit!"

Sasuke grinned. "That's one great idea, thanks." Naruto tried to stomp his feet in anger, but ended up squashing his chips, which resulted in a chip filled floor. Lucky they are sitting at the corner.

But inside Naruto's mind...

the same 1000 Narutos that were protesting about Sasuke's behavior last time, were now flooding Kyuubi's room.

"**OMG PEOPLE SHUT UP!**" Kyuubi was on the verge of ripping out his hair.

"OMG WHAT SHOULD WE DO WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"wecan'tseethatmovieatalliknowthatweallwillscreamandthattemewillwinthebetnooooooooooo!!!!!"

(We can't see that movie at all. I know that we all will scream and that teme will win the bet. NOOOOOO!!)

"That bastard will be a bastard! He'll make us do unspeakable things! UNSPEAKABLE!"

"We're doooooomed! We're doooooooomed!"

"**PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP! Don't touch THAT! Its MY popcorn, you ninny! Oi stop pushing me you fatty! HEY YOU! Stop spilling those chips on my couch! EVERYBODY GET OUT!!**"

Kyuubi, trying to calm the crowd down, but they were all screaming and running about, some knocking their head on walls. And Kyuubi was swallowed by the crowd soon.

Outside, Naruto gulped. The movie was starting soon, and he was tempted to take something to seal his mouth with. But Sasuke was smirking at him. And no way in hell he was going to lose to that bastard!

Kiba was shaking his head. Naruto had just dug his grave, though he himself wasn't in a better state. But at least he didn't make any stupid bet.

The movie started, and the cinema became dark. Naruto gulped.

_Haru gulped, as she squirmed in her chair. She didn't know how she was brought here. All she could remember was lying in the coffin with everyone else, because there's a myth that said lying in a coffin will bring all the bad luck away._

_But suddenly, as she closed her eyes, the sunlight beating down her open coffin, darkness suddenly engulfed her and she could hear hammering sounds before everything was black. And now, she was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, chained to a chair. _

_The room was dark, and green. There are many pillars, and Haru didn't remember seeing this place before. There was a chill in the air, making her shiver and moans filled the air._

_Suddenly, a loud, high pitched screech filled the air and-_

It was official. Naruto screamed his loudest at that part. He couldn't help it! He was doing well, biting his lips until they are puffy and red and swollen, but the scream caught him off guard, and when the ghost came out, his head was buried in Sasuke' neck, while boy was patting him, reassuring him that it was not real in a mocking tone.

(A/N: Alright, there was a movie called 'The Coffin', but I didn't watch it. I've based that part above on the advertisement I've seen on the television. Okay, I'm pathetic, but I will never, never, never, never, never and never watch horror movies unless it is part comedy like 'Scooby Doo' or 'The Haunted Mansion' by Eddie Murphy. -cries-)

Later, when the movie was finished and the lights came back on, Sasuke was disturbed to find the floor filled with split popcorns, chips and slight splatters of cheese from the nachos. It seemed that Kiba, halfway through was shacking so much that his popcorn had been spilled.

And Naruto's hand that was resting on the drink had squeezed it tight, resulting in the chair's handle filled with juice and a crashed plastic cup. Hinata did not seemed disgusted. And the way she held onto Kiba as he clutched onto her jacket sleeve while shivering violently, Akamaru tucked in her handbag with its snout poking out made her seem almost...professional? Maybe she was used to it?

"Na-Na-Naruto! Hah..I-I know yo-you sc-screamed j-j-just now! Y-you're pi-pi-pissing ya p-p-pants with fe-fear a-aren't y-you?! H-how pa-pathetic!" Kiba tried chuckling at Naruto while his grip on Hinata's sleeve tightened as they walked through the back door, but succeeded in stuttering violently.

Naruto, the same as Kiba, was gripping onto Sasuke's arm so tightly, that Sasuke thought that his blood circulation must have been cut off. "D-d-don't p-p-put wo-words in-into m-m-my m-mouth! Y-you're s-sh-shaking wi-with f-fear!"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had failed their bet, very badly, if he might add in. And mentally, he decided if there was a need to go on a date or something, there will be no horror things for that dobe. Cause Sasuke is the one suffering in the end, having to take care of a petrified Naruto.

Later, when both of them had calmed down, and Sasuke, being the natural bas-ahem, mischief maker, didn't passed the chance to rub into both of their faces.

"You know, you'd better watch out when you're in the toilet. Sometimes, when you turn around, everyone might just disappear mysteriously, and when you slowly turn back, there might be a blackout in the toilet! And when the lights come on again, there might be someone extra beside you... Ow damn!"

Kiba and Naruto, now chattering and hugging each other, were trying their best to scoff at Sasuke's words while Hinata had just stomped on Sasuke's foot successfully.

And Sasuke had sworn, he could have sworn, that he heard someone 'tsk-ing' him and that someone also said a 'foolish little brother'! And there's no one but Itachi that would have said that. But Itachi said he was in the club...wasn't he?

He stopped the teasing though. Walking around the mall to window shop, Naruto, back to his perky self and had accepted his failure abiet unwillingly, pointed out a Puri Cura shop.

Naturally, he dragged Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke into take pictures.

Sasuke had demanded Naruto to let him go, as he stated he won't take any childish pictures in those stuffy and tiny boxes with just a small camera. Naruto had promptly shut him up by asking, 'Are you claustrophobic?'

(A/N: Puri Cura, print club, but I call them neoprints from where I am. And claustrophobic, FYI just in case again, I think its a fear for small spaces. I think. :/)

The two pairs had taken a few pictures as a group together, with Hinata smiling her unsure smile, Sasuke was standing outside of the cubical, unwilling to take the photos and Kiba with Naruto were making fools out of themselves in front of the camera.

And they agreed to take some couple pictures, and Kiba and Hinata disappeared in one of the Puri Cura's cubical. And Sasuke wasn't let off this time. After slotting the amount of coins needed, he linked his arms together with Sasuke's and smiled.

"Smile Sasuke!"

With that, the machine did a count down and flashed brightly.

'SNAP!'

"What the...." Sasuke looked lost by the bright flash, and Naruto was already preparing for his next pose, which was pulling Sasuke' cheeks and sticking out his tongue.

'SNAP!'

"Wait a minute, you infernal piece of shit..." Sasuke tried to advance towards the machine and knock it flat when he stepped onto one banana skin which he didn't know was there and Sasuke slipped backwards to the seat, pulling Naruto down with him.

'SNAP!'

The machine patted itself on its back, priding its perfect timing as it caught Sasuke and Naruto kissing, or at least, lip locking. There was another flash after the machine, but Sasuke couldn't care. Naruto's eyes widened, and he jumped off Sasuke immediately, looking at anywhere but the male while blushing, the other boy the same too.

'SNAP!'

There was a sign that said, photos loading, and Naruto sat there, before walking up, mumbling, 'I'm going to decorate the pictures.' Sasuke sat rooted to the seat, and touched his lips.

This was the first kiss, that wasn't on purpose. The first time was on purpose cause of that irritating Sai, second time...ugh, he don't want to think about it. But this time... Sasuke touched his lips while slightly pink in the face.

His heart was beating so fast and loud, that he was surprised that the whole store didn't hear it at all. He couldn't think of anything else, but all on his mind was Naruto's lips. Suddenly, Sasuke heard a not so soft 'yes! Tobi's a good boy!' and some 'shhs!'. He came back to the world suddenly and glared.

The photos loaded out suddenly, landing with a soft 'thud' in the collecting box.

Taking a deep breath, he bent to collect it and he looked at it. The photos were decorated beautifully, and he was really surprised to see a red smooch sticker placed at their lips at the picture when they had...kissed. Naruto popped his head while, still blushing but smiling.

"How's my decorating skills? They are the best in the world!" And Sasuke could hear Kiba's voice, demanding him to take it back as his skills were better. Which meant that Hinata and that dog boy is done too. He sneaked in a slight smile, before separating the pictures equally for him and Naruto.

--

Kiba and Hinata had left, saying that there was a slight emergency which involved Kiba's sister's dog's fur trapped in a vacuum cleaner. And, once again, Naruto was left to take Akamaru for a walk. Kiba will take him back the next day again, with a thank you and some rude words after that, gratitude forgotten.

Sasuke had to, unwillingly again, accompany him because that's what dates do. Or at least, _friends_. Walking around the park near the mall, Sasuke watched Naruto coo at Akamaru. The sun was setting soon, and the sky was painted in a beautiful mellow orange.

"Come on, Sasuke. I want to show you a secret place!" Naruto winked before running through the bushes suddenly, Akamaru held tight because the bushes might hurt him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before following suit, not wanting to lose.

There had been many serves and turns, sharp bending and whatnots, but finally they've reached the place. Which was actually a nice view of the lake in the heart of the park.

The view was nice, admitted, but the journey sure takes lots of effort. Akamaru was running around the spot, barking joyfully while chasing a butterfly. Naruto sighed before lying down on the grass.

Sasuke sat down, while looking at the lake, brooding over his thoughts. Naruto bent over, doing god knows what, but Sasuke couldn't care, drowning in his thoughts.

Everything seemed just like a blur. He could remember, transferring over to Konoha High unwillingly, Kakashi making fun of him and the fangirls again. And among the sea of faces, the dobe's face had caught his eye. Sun kissed hair, bright sky blue eyes and sweetly tanned skin.

And the three scars on his cheeks, reminded him of a fox. A vixen maybe? Sasuke knew that moment, which had irked him to no end, all his fury at Itachi for sending him to a school with Sai disappeared, and he spent the rest of his day examining the dobe.

Naruto was loud, joyful, bright. The exact opposite of him. But the brightness made him irritated sometimes. What was so joyful that you just have to smile like a fumbling idiot!? But Sasuke didn't deny the interest growing in him. The dobe just caught his attention like that, and his brain was full of him.

And the scene made the points he had for the dobe went up when he just connected flesh to his _dearest _cousin's girlfriend. That girl was a puck of pink. Not appealing, because he absolutely LOATHE pink.

Sasuke squabbled with him, not once, not twice, but many, many times. Mainly because HE was a dobe! Honestly, what's wrong with that dobe for spilling his bottle of diluted acid on him!? BUT. Mighty Sasuke**'s **reflexes saved the day. The seat didn't see the rest of the day.

And it went to "dobe!" and "teme!" and "usuratonkachi!" and "jackass!" and on and on. Sasuke knew he could just ignore the boy for the rest of his life, but he liked to see the angry face of Naruto's. Red, flushed, and his blue eyes were more vibrant than before. Pouty lips pulled up for a frown.

Normally, because of the strong fights they had, Sasuke wouldn't expect Naruto to ask anything from him except for an argument that he will lose. But Naruto had asked him, for revenge. Revenge against his cousin. That was really unexpected.

The world must be coming to and end, he had thought. Because Uchiha Sasuke never, never, never helps anyone without a good gain from it. And his decision to help was made quickly. Gosh.

The kiss. Oh yes, the most memorable... -cough- DISGUSTING thing that happened. Sasuke didn't really know what he was doing. Sai and Sakura, acting all intimate and whatnot surged a feeling of dominance, and Sasuke didn't want to lose to his cousin. Not especially in the love department.

But when both of them kissed, Sasuke growled. And remembering Naruto, he thought of kissing Naruto. A tit for a tat, wasn't it? But his heart was squeezing and beating so harshly. Sasuke ignored that, and grabbed Naruto in for the kill. He didn't really regret it.

Sasuke pinched himself, scowling. He really shouldn't said that to the dobe in the toilet. Now he had remembered it, and it seemed that it sounded...stupid. Instead of disgusting, weird, wrong... And every time when he saw Naruto surrounded by other boys, Sasuke's pen would be in the dustbin, and he would be cleaning the split ink with someone else's bag.

It was...somehow weird and disgusting to him. And he got this urge to just, grab Naruto, push him to the wall and mark him, show everyone that Naruto was his. Sasuke's jaw tightened at this. How could he ever think like that!? It was just...wrong! WRONG!

Sasuke didn't know what that feeling was. Sasuke dated many girls and guys before, but it was all merely a fling. These dates didn't excite him, didn't give him the burning feeling in him before. And just a look at that dobe had all this unfamiliar feelings bubbling up.

It made Sasuke annoyed. Resulting in really petty fights against Naruto, and Sasuke stopped it soon, after identifying the feeling rather unwillingly. Uchihas are both STRONG in the mind in love department! And Sasuke thinks its all rubbish. He don't give a damn about craps.

And love is crap to him.

Love's a weakness. So love must be eliminated. Its useless. And Sasuke decided to push the feeling away, ignoring the slight pang in his heart and the little voices (all the other sasukes except for bastard sasuke and stubborn sasuke) screaming that he was in love.

It was impossible.

Something landed on his head, and he smelt a fragrance of jasmine. Looking up, Sasuke was startled to see Naruto's face so close to him, grinning one of his stupid and cute smile while adjusting something on his head.

"Now you can be really an ice-prince-built-in-bastard, teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before feeling his head. His fingers touched something...leafy? And he brought it down to check. It was a crown of jasmine flowers, all in pink color and Naruto was laughing on the grass, pointing at his look.

(A/N: I don't know much flowers, so I don't know if there is pink jasmine or not :/)

Sasuke scowled. "So you think its so funny to put flowers on my head." Naruto pointed a finger at him while laughing, his voice like a tinkering bell in the air. "P-pink!" and he collapse into another series of giggles again.

"..."

"Y-your face when you t-touched the flowers! Its...just...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Sasuke glared at him. Pink. The color of disgusting things like Itachi naked and having sex, Kakashi with thick lips and freckles when he pulled down that scarf, seeing Iruka doing the nasty with Kakashi of all people, Sai in the nude... everything ugly.

Sasuke took in a deep breath before crushing the flowers in his hands. Pulling out a chuck of grass with unforgiving power, he dumped them on the still laughing Naruto's face, leaving him to chock and splutter in order to get the grass out.

For now, this scene would stay like this.

...For now.

--

rawr**DORKASAUR**rawr

**RM NOTES**: I've noticed something.

My works are randomly written in length-wise. There's long chapters, short chapters... I don't really know sometimes. -gives confused face-

ONCE AGAIN.

**DO YOU ALL WANT ANY OMAKES?**

Because you all can't review without the newest chapter.

AND _FINALLY_ PEOPLE, I've finished all the chapters redo-ing, after **ONE **redo-ing, computer crashing with a sudden MSN virus, and next **SECOND **redo-ing, computer crashing with a stupid annoying trojan virus?

Please don't be mad at me! I knew I took a long time -cough-**one year and a month-**cough- to finish and update this HIATUS story, but school's taking a troll on me now..

BEEEEECAAAAUSEEEEE.

Firstly, it is the **SYF **competition I'm in for choirs, which means **Singapore Youth Festival** competition.. Training every single available day, and coming festivities for chinese new years and tests are hitting me like a rock.

Secondly, it is my second year in my secondary school, which just basically means, I'm having a crucial test this year, to be able to choose my subjects to study for next year for the O levels to graduate to polytechnic or junior college.

If you don't understand all that, don't worry. Just keep in mind I'm having important test that I really don't want to take. -cries-

**BUT**.

The good news is that, I probably, won't be giving much of a damn to the tests, to update on this story. I am taking notes everyday, and listening to my teachers..and the only subject I need to work on is maths. So...maybe I can update.

:/

now...

**CIAO** PEOPLE!

-wears harry's invisible cloak and runs away, knocking into the wall halfway before finally reaching the door and out-


End file.
